Simple, double et triple jeu
by Axelanderya
Summary: Suite de Chassécroisé L'ennemi n'est jamais celui que l'on croit... De Konoha à Suna, la vie se complique ...
1. Chapter 1

**Le voici, le voilà! Tout beau tout chaud, le premier chapître de Simple, double et triple jeu! Au programme de l'action, du suspense, du flash back, du délire, des sentiments et pleins d'autres choses...  
**

**Tout d'abord les personnages principaux de cette histoire et leurs homologues féminins: Itachi, Sasuke et Gaara... avec Ayame, Sakura et Sydney... Désolée pour Naruto mais il passe au second plan...Bref j'ai réussi à faire une fic centrée sur mes persos préférés, pourtant c'était pas gagné d'avance...  
Ensuite l'histoire... Eh bien il va falloir vous accrocher nouveaux lecteurs si vous existez car c'est la suite de Chassé-croisé, Vous risquez de ne pas comprendre et comme je ne penserai pas forcément à expliquez, demandez-moi, ça ne me posera aucun problème de résumer ou de faire un chapitre "topo" ou encore explications en direct...(sweetheart49kiss(A commercial)hotmail.fr).  
Enfin un petit mot à ceux qui étaient déjà là, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, je ne sais pas pourquoi(enfin si j'ai regardé des épisodes de Naruto avec Gaara et ça m'a trop déprimée) mais mes passages sont un peu tristes surtout ceux avec Gaara qui déprime, mais Syd va tout arranger! C'est une affirmation... J'espère... lol**

**Clés de lecture pour les petits nouveaux!  
**"dialogues"  
_flash back  
"Lettres"  
#_pensées#  
££££££££ petite séparation  
£...£ actions des persos (dans les blabla)  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ grosse séparation

**Ah oui chose importante: Bonne lecture!  
Spéciale dédicace à tous les lecteurs!**

**Dernière chose, l'histoire n'est pas vraiment lancée dans ce chapitre alors ne laissez pas tomber tout de suite et attendez le prochain pour vous faire une idée...  
La vraie dernière chose: la meilleure façon de comprendre c'est encore de lire Chassé-croisé!**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Questions existentielles

_« Ma chère one-chan,  
__Tu vas bien ?  
__Gaara m'a réservé la soirée, notre premier anniversaire de mariage…Il aura quand même fallu que je me batte toute la nuit.  
__J'ai bien reçu ta lettre, alors comme ça les projets de Tichi avancent ? Tant qu'ils n'arrivent pas à Suna…  
_

_Pour tes questions voilà les réponses…  
__Je vais très bien, Milo et Aiolia aussi, ils sont très remuants, mon ventre est un ballon dans lequel ils s'amusent à shooter, encore trois mois…La piscine est une vraie bénédiction pour me détendre, Gaara a eu une exellente idée en me l'offrant, bon c'est moi qui le lui ai suggéré mais c'est une bonne idée…  
__Je passe beaucoup de temps entourée de médecins, infirmières et autres... C'est parfois lassant, Gaara supporte assez bien mes sautes d'humeurs, il dit qu'il a l'habitude… Je dois comprendre quoi ?  
_

_Sinon les nouvelles de Konoha : Rien de spécial en fait : Sakura et Temari s'alternent la garde de Shin qui est le portrait de son père mais a les yeux de sa mère, il est déjà très actif, et de Shimane qui, quant à elle, est aussi jolie que Temari et a le caractère de Shikamaru, galère !_

_Naruto est à la poursuite de son rêve, Kakashi fait le bonheur d'Iruka qui t'envoie son bonjour, Hinata soigne Naruto qui a pris un abonnement à l'hôpital, Tenten va épouser Metsuni pour le malheur de Neiji mais le bien de la famille, Ino fait fréquemment le voyage jusqu'ici pour voir Kankuro, souvent accompagné par Kiba qui donne des cours occasionnels à l'académie de Suna sur les animaux, il m'aide à bien m'occuper d'Aude, d'ailleurs elle dort à mes pieds en cet instant… Ah oui, Sasuke va être promu capitaine des anbus, j'espère que Tichi a une bonne cachette…_

_Voilà, j'ai eu les dernières nouvelles sur la mort du Raikage de Kumo no kuni, Gaara est préoccupé, deux kage en deux ans serait mauvais signe…_

_Je pense comme toi, ils sont passés à l'action et ne resteront pas longtemps dans l'ombre.  
__Bien je m'arrête là, il faut que je dorme, les petits m'épuisent…  
_

_Le temps défile sans que rien ne l'arrête, il faut soit le suivre, soit périr, te souviens-tu de cette maxime ?_

_Reste en vie, one-chan, je ne veux pas te perdre…  
__A bientôt One-chan._

_Sydney. »_

Sydney Solaar relue sa lettre puis la cacheta, elle était très bien finalement, ni trop courte, ni trop longue, les informations sont données mais nul autre que sa sœur ne comprendra… Elle se leva pour aller la poster et alors qu'elle se tournait, son regard se posa sur la grande glace qui ornait un mur de sa chambre : du haut de ses 17 ans, elle était assez belle, de longues boucles blondes, un visage fin et régulier, des yeux bleus acier et un sourire à faire fondre le cœur le plus glacé. Détail impossible à rater lorsque l'on la regardait : son ventre, énorme à son goût, abritant des jumeaux depuis 6 mois. Milo et Aiolia, deux anges qui viendraient bientôt, cadeau de sa chère et tendre moitié : le kasekage psychopathe…Elle réajusta sa tenue et descendit l'escalier en direction de la cuisine, endroit dont elle raffolait en cette période…

« Syd-chan ne cours pas dans les escaliers !

Syd : Gaara ! Mais je ne courais pas, je dévalais les escaliers…

Gaa : Ah c'est vrai, excuse-moi, ne dévale pas les escaliers ! Tu vas tomber et tu pourrais te faire mal…

Syd : Mais non… Arrête de t'inquièter, je ne suis pas en biscuit / porcelaine très fine, Ndrl/.J'allais juste poster ma lettre, je ne vais pas restée enfermée toute la nuit dans la chambre ! »

Un autre fait notable de Sydney Solaar, était qu'elle dormait le jour, pourquoi ? Parce que. Bref c'était cette caractéristique qui lui avait permis de se lier d'amitié puis d'épouser celui qu'elle avait commencé par appelé « le psychopathe de Suna »/ **cf Chassé-croisé chapitre 6**/

« Syd, tu es enceinte, alors repose-toi, j'ai presque fini…

Syd : Bon d'accord, mais tu envoies cette lettre, tout de suite…

Gaa : Une lettre pour Aya ?

Syd : Oui, elle me manque… Je sais qu'elle va bien, Itachi a beau être un monstre, il la protégera envers et contre tout, mais…

Gaa : Je vois, ça manque de présence féminine ici, tu sais, cette nuit est à nous seuls mais Temari arrive demain, ça va être plus animé…

Syd : Je sais, bon dépêche-toi ! Je remonte et… waouh !

Gaa : Syd… fait attention, le sable ne te rattrappera pas toujours…

Syd : D'accord. »

Et elle remonta tandis qu'il maintenait le sable en alerte, qu'elle ne tombe pas encore…S'il y avait une chose à laquelle Gaara tenait, c'était sa femme, elle lui avait montré ce délicieux sentiment qu'est l'amour, elle l'avait accepté, lui et ce qu'il portait, son démon…

_« Suis-je un monstre ? »_

_La question qu'il se posait régulièrement alors qu'il observait Suna, toutes les nuits. Dans la chambre en contrebas, la jeune fille passait le temps comme elle pouvait, incapable de dormir mais incapable de bouger, trop faible…Pourquoi l'intriguait-elle ? Lui qui tuait pour montrer son existence, il l'avait laissée en vie, même aidé, pourquoi ?_

_« Suis-je un monstre ? »_

_Encore cette question dont il ne connaissait que trop bien la réponse, bien sûr qu'il en était un, sinon pourquoi tant de haine ? Et c'était repartit pour une soirée de déprime, quoique ce soir, il y avait une lueur d'espoir…#Elles étaient si douces… # /C**-C chapter 14 premier baiser**/Mais non, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, son sale caractère n'était qu'une façade pour masquer sa peur…#Sa peur de moi# Il y a des nuits où il avait envie que tout s'arrête, que les voix dans sa tête se taisent, tous ces souvenirs de haine qui remontaient, qu'ils disparaissent !_

_« Encore sur le toit ?_

_Gaa : Je te renvoie la question… » Répondit-il sur un ton moins neutre qu'il ne l'aurait voulu apparemment puisqu'elle décela le changement…_

_« Syd : Vas-y dit …_

_Gaa : Quoi ?_

_Syd : Ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi cette mélancolie ?_

_Gaa : Cela ne te regarde pas. » Un ton froid, haineux, pourtant elle fit exactement l'inverse de ce que font les personnes sensées, elle s'approcha un peu plus, s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur…_

_« Syd : Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Dis-moi…_

_Gaa : Suis-je un monstre ? »Elle le regarda longuement, muette… puis explosa de rire…_

_« Toi un monstre, j'aurais tout entendu ! Où sont tes crocs, tes griffes et tes 6 mètres de haut ? Sérieusement, tu m'as sauvé alors que rien ne t'y forçait, c'est la preuve que tu n'es pas un monstre, loin de là… _

_Gaa : Tu ne sais rien sur moi…_

_Syd : Alors apprends-moi, et puis je sais déjà plusieurs choses, comme le fait que tu ne dormes jamais, que m'embêter est l'un de tes passe-temps et enfin, que tu as encore le goût de mes lèvres sur ta bouche… »_

_« Suis-je un monstre ? »_

_Non. _

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

_« Ma chère one-chan,_

….

_Le temps défile sans que rien ne l'arrête, il faut soit le suivre, soit périr, te souviens-tu de cette maxime ?_

_Reste en vie, one-chan, je ne veux pas te perdre…_

_A bientôt One-chan._

_Sydney. »_

Rester en vie… Ayame Solaar ne faisait que ça depuis deux ans, traquée par les anbus, surveillée de très près par l'Akatsuki, elle survivait. Elle qui n'avait toujours aspiré qu'à fonder une famille et être une bonne ninja…

La jeune femme de 23 ans reposa la lettre, pensive… « _Le temps défile sans que rien ne l'arrête, il faut soit le suivre, soit périr » _Cette maxime qu'elle avait apprise prenait tout son sens… Le temps devenait son allié, bientôt elle pourrait être libre…

« Encore une lettre de ta sœur à ce que je vois….

Kis : Coucou Aya !

Aya : Déjà de retour ? Votre mission s'est bien passée ? Itachi ?

Ita : Ca allait, mais Kisame a encore laissé des traces et j'ai du sang partout…

Kis : Arrête de te plaindre ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si les « anbus » avaient les artères fragiles, elles ont littéralement explosées en rencontrant mon épée, ce n'est pas moi qui leur ai donné des artères aussi fragiles…

Ita : Il est irrécupérable… »

Oui, c'était eux sa famille, son mari et son poisson rouge…Alors que Kisame alias poisson rouge allait se laver/ si si il y va, Itachi se raprocha d'Aya pour capturer ses lèvres puis lui poser une question existentielle…

« Aya-chan, on mange quoi ce soir ? »

« Kyahhhhh ! » Fut sa seule réponse avant qu'elle ne courre après Itachi, ne le plaque à terre et lui fasse subir son attaque spéciale : les chatouillis entre les vertèrbres du dos /**Effet garanti...lol/**… Et oui, le criminel de classe S Uchiwa Itachi avait une vie privée, joyeuse qui plus est… Malheureusement pour Aya il n'en était pas moins aussi fort et renversa la situation : elle coincée, et lui le tortionnaire, rôle qui lui allait à merveille…Dos au sol et Itachi sur son ventre, elle avait un peu de mal à bouger. Il lui passa tendrement la main dans ses cheveux argentés et lisses/ **re pour une big description…/** et plongea dans ses prunelles bleu nuit.

« Tss tss, Qu'essayais-tu de faire Aya-chan ?

Aya : Mais rien Tichi… Tu avais l'impression que j'essayais de faire quelque chose ?

Ita : Non, mais…

Kis : Ca y estttttttttttttt ! Oups je dérange…

Ita : Oui Kisame tu déranges…

Aya : Mais non poisson rouge, Tichi allait prendre sa douche, à tout à l'heure, Tichi…

Ita : Mouais j'y vais…

Il entra dans la salle de bain alors que Kisame aidait Aya à se relever / **Et oui Kisame n'est pas si méchant que ça, enfin pas en privé…./**

Kis : On mange quoi ce soir ?

Aya : Des ailerons de requins !

Kis : Gloups »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Sasuke ! Tu l'as enfin fait ! Bravo !

Sas : Sa-chan du calme…

Nar : Non Sakura-cha a raison, il faut fêter ta promotion ! Tous chez Ichikaru ! »

Uchiwa Sasuke, 18 ans, nouveau capitaine des anbus soupira, ces deux-là étaient intenables, heureusement que Shin n'était pas comme ça, il posa son regard sur son fils de 14 mois qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, il avait appris en un temps record à ne pas faire attention aux hurlements de sa mère et de Naruto…

Konoha, il était revenu dans son village il y a trois ans, plus ou moins de son plein gré, mais à présent, il avait acquis le pouvoir nécessaire, pour le tuer, nii-san.Il rejoignit d'un pas rapide le restaurant où il trouva Naruto, Sakura ainsi que Shikamaru, Temari et leur petite fille Shimane, de trois mois plus vieille que Shin…

« Bonsoir vous trois…  
Shi : Galère, de trois on passe à 7…  
Tem : Arrête d'être aussi négatif ! Bonsoir Sasuke, félicitations ! Shikamaru m'a dit pour ta promotion !  
Sas : Merci, mais je vous ai coupé, de quoi discutiez-vous ?  
Sak : De Tenten, la pauvre…  
Shi : Avec qui se marie t-elle ?  
Tem : Je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois ! Solaar Mitsune, son cousin éloigné…  
Sak : Et le régent de la famille lorsque Shinichi se retirera…  
Nar : Shinichi c'est bien le père de Sydney et Ayame non ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris l'une de ses filles et laisser Tenten tranquille ? Hinata dit que Neji le prend bien mais elle doute qu'il retombera amoureux avant longtemps…  
Sak : Naruto ! Tu sais bien que Sydney qui a failli tuer Sasuke il y a deux ans est à Suna, et Ayame est toujours portée disparue, elle est certainement morte…  
Tem : Mais pourquoi Tenten ?  
Sas : Elle est louche cette famille….  
tout les autres : Quoi ?  
Sas : On a rien sur eux, aucun dossier, rien, et seul l'Hokage leur donne des missions, j'ai intérrogé Kakashi-sensei mais il n'a rien voulu me dire…  
Tem : je vois… Je demanderai des informations à Sydney demain, je vais à Suna… Shikamaru, tu viens, on doit coucher Shimane…  
Shi : bonsoir… Galère j'ai une mission demain…  
équipe7 : Bonsoir !

Nar : Bon question existentielle : mes ramens à quoi ce soir ? »

* * *

**BLABLA**

Gaa : « Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? et Quels ramens choisir ? » C'est ça tes questions existentielles !  
Axel. Arrête de te plaindre ! Et Syd ne courre pas dans les escaliers !  
Syd : je ne courais pas ! Je glissais dans les escaliers…  
Nej : hum hum… Je suis tout seul…  
Axel. Euh oui.  
Nej : Pourquoi ?  
Axel. Parce que… c'est moi l'auteur ! Et puis j'ai besoin de Tenten  
Kis : Dis tu pourrais faire en sorte que je les dérange pas, j'ai pas envie de finir à la poêle…  
Axel. Ah petit poisson rouge… Patience, tu vas bientôt rencontrer Madlaine… et manquer de la tuer… Mais tu vas la voir…  
Kis : Nonnnnnnnnnn Pas cette folle !  
Axel. T.T moi jt'adore _**Tafolpamadlaine…**_  
Ita : Comment ça je suis gentil dans ce chapitre ! Mais non, je suis le méchant par exellence !  
Axel. **Pff dans cette fanfic, si vous arrivez à trouver les vrais méchants, je vous fait un chapitre bonus avec le thème de votre choix… Bon pas de yaoi je ne sais pas les faire, ni lemon d'ailleurs… **

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapître!

Plein de bisous!

Axel.

* * *

**Bonus n°1 Et oui, je reviens avec tous mes petits bonus, plein de scènes coupées, de flash back et de délires…**

**Comment Gaara s'est-il retrouvé dans la piscine ?  
Tout le monde, enfin ceux qui ont lu C-C, saventque Gaara s'est retrouvé, lors d'un séjour à Konoha, au milieu d'une piscine très… occupé dirons-nous.**

_Un grand "plouf" fit accourir tout le monde autour de la piscine découvrant au milieu de cette dernière un Gaara visiblement mouillé avec une Syd dans ses bras. Alors que les commentaires fusaient, Gaara créa un dôme de sable les isolant, sable qui avait une étrange couleur…_** Mais pourquoi ? Voilà la réponse, un Syd/Gaa pour changer, lorsque Syd est folle et que Gaara n'a plus aucune volonté ça donne… ça !**

Ils s'amusaient tous, riant des futilités de la vie, deux sentiments étranges résonaient en lui lorsqu'il les voyaient ainsi : la joie, et la tristesse : la joie car ils étaient heureux et qu'il était également de la partie, mais la tristesse car un fossé demeurait…C'est pour cela qu'il s'éloigna, vers son havre de paix, qu'il trouva dans la piscine, en fait elle y était depuis son retour à Konoha, il était donc facile de la trouver…

« Syd : Tu devrais venir, elle est trop bonne…Ahh j'aime l'eau…  
Gaa : Sors de là tu vas attraper froid…  
Syd : Meuh non ! Il faudrait me tuer pour que je sorte de cette piscine…  
Gaa : Tu viens sur les toits ?  
Syd : Tu m'as écoutée ?  
Gaa : S'il te plait, j'ai envie d'être prêt de toi…  
Syd : Viens dans l'eau.  
Gaa : Je n'ai pas mon maillot…  
Syd : Bien, je sors. »

Elle sortit **/personne ne s'y attendait**/ et lui attrappa la main alors qu'il faisait demi-tour…  
« Syd : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te prends encore la tête sur quel sujet ?  
Gaa : C'est rien…  
Syd : Alors souris, d'ailleurs j'ai une très bonne idée…  
Gaa : J'ai peur là…  
Syd : Et tu as raison, ferme les yeux… »

Il s'éxécuta et elle le prit par le bras, le guidant, elle marcha lentement et lui se laissait guider, enfin jusqu'à ce que…

« Gaa : Syd, tu n'as pas l'intention de… »  
PLOUFF  
Devinez qui est tombé à l'eau ? Syd sauta à son tour et se mit à nager alors qu'il évacuait l'eau qui avait pénétré sa bouche, en bref il avait bu la tasse…

« Syd : Et voilà, tes problèmes sont tombés à l'eau !  
Gaa : Moi aussi…  
Syd : Mais toi tu ne t'y noieras pas… Allez profite ! On est là, tous les deux, il n'y a que nous et cette piscine, on peut se détendre…ahhhhh j'adore l'eau…  
Gaa : Syd…  
Syd : Hum ? »  
Elle se redressa juste à temps pour voir Gaara s'approcher et l'embrasser, elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et le laissa savourer cet instant. Toute la bande arriva et il forma un dôme de sable qui les protégea, et les isola…

« Je t'aime »


	2. Le monologue de l'ennemi

**Bonsoir! bon un chapitre pas très long j'avoue mais d'un certain point de vue hilarant(j'ai bien dit d'un certain point de vue, vous n'avez que le texte, il vous manque toute la visualisation 3D qui est restée dans ma tête), les idées vont et viennent mais pour ce chapitre elles n'étaient pas terribles, pas grand chose sur nos trois couples principaux mais une mauvaise nouvelle vue d'un POV nouveau, la suite sera mieux, promis!**

**RAR:_ Tafolpamadlaine_: J'avais compris le Zoophile, en passant zoophile, pédophile, halophile(qui aime le sel), thermophile ça s'écrit avec des "i".lol C'est rien, sinon j'adore tes reviews! toujours un petit dialogue, mdr...Et pour Neji, ah non je suis désolée mais je t'ai promise à Kisame, et si ma très chère _AUDE_ se décide à me donner ce que je lui ai demandé à savoir nom + prénom (pas Kagura par contre) + description, je pourrais peut-être remonter le moral de Neji...  
Idem pour les autres, si vous voulez que j'intègre un perso(je ferai mon possible pour que ça colle) vous m'envoyer nom, prénom description physique morale et caractéristiques ninjas ( si s'en est un) càd leur techniques spéciales...**

**_Yune-chan66_: Et oui c'est reparti pour le meilleur et pour le pire, pauvres petits persos, ils vont souffrir...Mais bon j'ai promi un happy-end quand même... Seulement, longue est la route du bonheur, bon pas si longue que ça, surtout avec le trio Kis/Ita/Aya, j'ai trop de mal à écrire un truc sérieux avec eux, Aya à ce propos, tu vas adorer car le bonus de ce soir s'intitule Nemo...mdr**

**_Kana-chan_: Mon intrigue? Euh bah en fait euh, il y a des méchants, des pseudo-méchants, des gentils et des pseudo-gentils, maintenant il faut faire le tri...lol Non l'intrigue ici c'est principalement l'évolution des trois couples et leurs réactions face à un petit (très gros) problème...**

**_Dodie-Rogue_: Je suis contente que ça te plaise, je suis fan de tes fics alors ça me fait super plaisir!...**

**_Mel-tao_: HéhéMerci, et oui en fait c'est ma 2ème première fic... ouhla faut s'y retrouver lol**

**_Haruno sama_: C'est mignon Shin? Moi aussi j'adore ce prénom, très kawaii, ahhh j'en parlerai dans le prochain chapitre, celui-là est un peu spécial... Mais bon vous verrez!**

**Aude:Vive le nutella! J'espère que tu vas réussir à pas trop me harceler... LOL Et Diane t'en es où?**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 2 Le monologue de l'ennemi

« Que penses-tu de cette situation Tsunade-sama ? Je te vois, dans ton bureau où règne ton indescriptible désordre, tu discutes gravement avec le capitaine des anbus, ta meilleure chance de survie… Car oui tu as peur, tu sais depuis exactement 32 minutes et 12 secondes que le Tsuchikage d'Iwa no Kuni est mort, aussitôt tu as averti les anbus et Uchiwa Sasuke a rappliqué dans la minute, une chance sur deux à présent, qui de toi où du Kasekage va mourir le premier ?

De toi à moi je dirai que c'est toi qui va quitter ce monde la première, le Kasekage bénéficie d'une protection que lui-même ignore et dont tu manques, ainsi est faite la vie…

Mais que voilà ? Un nouvel anbu qui vient faire son rapport, cela semble important, aurait-il des informations sur ceux qui en veulent à ta vie ? Je vois ce mot se former sur ses lèvres et se répercuter sur les tiennes… Akatsuki. Tes pensées sont lisibles comme écrites dans un livre ouvert : mais que veulent-ils ? Pourquoi tuer tous les kage ? Ne s'intéressaient-ils pas aux bijuus ?  
Si, mais tuer les kage fait aussi partie nos plans, ils sont une étape vers notre liberté, bientôt plus personne ne nous fera obstacle.  
Et maintenant tu réfléchis, qui sera envoyé ? Peut-être Zetsu ? Ou bien Deidara ? Ou encore Uchiwa ? Non, ce sera moi, rien que moi, mon ordre de mission m'a déjà été remis, tu es ma proie… »

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vo… »  
La lame siffla dans l'air, tuant l'anbu qui venait de repéré l'intrus, intrus qui disparu aussitôt, et lorsqu'arrivèrent les forces spéciales, elles ne trouvèrent qu'un cadavre, et aucun indice…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« L'ambiance est froide dans la demeure des Solaar, toute la famille est réunie, même les branches éloignées, enfin si l'on excepte les deux héritières, Ayame et Sydney, la première portée disparue et la seconde à Suna dans l'incapacité d'assumer ses fonctions à l'heure actuelle… / Syd : Zut alors ! C'est vraiment pas de chance /  
Donc ils étaient tous là, Tenten au centre, entourée de ses parents, tout aussi indignés qu'elle de cette union, mais quelle union ? Juste une formalité pour celui qui dirigerait la famille si Shinichi mourrait…  
Chère Tenten, tu es magnifique, ton visage est fermé cela se comprend, mais avec le temps tu souriras. Je suis navré de ce mariage arrangé, mais tu entres au cœur de la famille, tu devrais en être heureuse. Pourquoi tant de haine ?  
La cérémonie et le repas furent sobres, après, les nouveaux mariés gagnèrent leurs appartements et le quotidien repris sa place…Rien n'avait changé dans cette grande demeure, si ce n'est l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne, et encore, une arrivée qui ne changerait pas grand-chose.

Pourquoi perds-je mon temps à observer cette famille ? Peut-être parce qu'elle fait partie des grands clans de Konoha… Je dois aussi aller faire un tour du côté des Hyuuga et des autres grands clans mais j'aime observer ceux-ci : tapis dans l'ombre, discrets et efficaces, à les voir personne ne dirait qu'ils traversent une crise de succession.  
Enfin, je quitte la quiétude de mon poste d'observation, rester trop longtemps au même endroit pourrait m'être fatal…. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Et me voilà chez les Hyuuga, il est difficile d'infiltrer cette famille, je dois faire appel à toutes mes ruses, pourquoi diable l'Akatsuki veut-elle ces fichus rouleaux qui, bien évidemment ne sont pas posés sur la commode de l'entrée, mais au fin fond des souterrains de cette demeure…Je les volerai demain, ce soir j'observe, dans le petit salon se trouve Hiashi, le grand, le brave, l'unique Hiashi Hyuuga, dévoué chef de ce clan, en face de lui sa fille Hinata, il devrait la déshériter sous peu, la pauvre, malgré ses airs faibles elle intelligente et posée, je suis sûr qu'elle ferait un très bon chef mais non… Elle ne semble pas assez sûre d'elle. C'est Hanabi qui va prendre la relève, pauvre gosse, si elle savait…Et à côté de la tremblante Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, celui-là deviendra Hokage sous peu ou je ne m'appelle plus BIP / lol dsl mais THE révélation n'est pas pour tout de suite/. Mais il ne le sait pas encore, pour l'instant, il essaye encore une fois d'obtenir la main de sa chère Hinata. Le vieux à l'air de s'y opposer ferme, je peux voir sa petite veine palpiter d'impatience…

Enfin la réunion se termine, j'ai presque pitié de nos deux tourteraux, mon côté humain sans doute qui se réveille… Bon je sais que j'avais dit que j'irai demain mais là, j'ai envie de faire souffrir le vieux, tu vois tes petits rouleaux Hiashi ? Et ben non ! Maintenant c'est les miens ! J'imagine déjà ta rage lorsque demain tu trouveras leur emplacement vide, mais qui ? Qui a volé tes rouleaux ? Tu en informeras l'Hokage qui te dira qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit l'Akatsuki, cette organisation de l'ombre qui passe au premier plan, l'insaisissable Aktsuki…/ Non Aya pas l'insaisissable Kid/ Et tu rentreras chez toi tout penaud, triste et impuissant devant nous, pas de chance… »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Pour finir, un petit voyage à Suna, et oui, que pense ce cher kasekage de la situation ?  
Il est maintenant au courant qu'il ne reste plus que lui et la vieille Tsunade, lequel de vous deux va mourir le premier ? Cela dépendra de mon chef, je suis déçu, je ne serai pas chargé de vos assassinats, il paraît que je laisse trop de traces… J'ai juste laissé un bout de marionnette la dernière fois, c'est rien non ? En plus c'est Sasori qui prend pour moi, je suis tranquille.  
Mais non, ça ne plait pas au chef, le lien avec l'Akatsuki est trop flagrant, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de se cacher, dans tous les cas les soupçons portent sur l'Akatsuki alors…

Me voilà près de la demeure du Kasekage, une fenêtre d'allumée, sa chambre si j'en crois la jeune femme assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre… Sydney… On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu serais la raison indirecte de la survie actuelle de ton mari, je ne vois pas pourquoi, ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi il serait mort… Alors comment a-t-il prit cette nouvelle ? Il n'est pas trop stressé ? Non ? Tout va bien alors… Dis moi tout, comment compte t-il s'y prendre pour trouver et détruire l'Akatsuki ? Ahh il réfléchit… Il sait le faire ? Vraiment ? Il m'épate…  
Bon, en attendant son retour, occupons-nous un peu de ton cas, tu es si… vulnérable, combien, six mois de grossesse ? Tu arrives encore à marcher plus vite qu'une limace ? Argh comment se fait-il que tu bénéficie d'autant de protection, il paraîtrait même qu'Uchiwa Itachi serait intervenu prétextant un rôle que tu aurais à jouer dans je ne sais quel plan pour te garder en vie. Pff tout les membres de l'Akatsuki savent qu'il s'est entiché de ta sœur, elle aussi devra mourir, vous mourrez tous afin que nos plans se réalisent…

Car personne ne se mettra plus jamais en travers de notre chemin. Il est temps que le monde ninja reconnaisse notre valeur, et même si pour cela nous devons tuer tous les kage, nous le ferons, rien ni personne ne nous utilisera plus jamais, nous sommes nos propres chefs et nous tuerons jusqu'à ce tous comprennent notre puissance… »

# Commence déjà par penser moins fort si tu veux me tuer…

-Hein ? Que ? Comment ?

Syd : Et tu penses que ton plan va réussir ? La première chose à faire avant de combattre un ennemi c'est de l'étudier, or là mis à part ton beau petit discours, tu n'as rien fait qui te soit profitable, je dirai même que tu t'es mis en danger…

-Tu ne me fais pas peur… Tu es peut-être dans ma tête mais tu ne me contrôle pas car tu ne me vois pas, tu ne sais pas non plus qui je suis…

Syd : Peut-être, mais je sais que tu ne feras rien cette nuit, car « IL » ne t'en a pas donné l'ordre, n'est-ce pas BIP ?

-Comment ?

Syd : Je te laisse partir pour ce soir mais ne revient plus à Suna ou alors j'avertirai Gaara et tu ne pourras pas même faire un pas qu'ils te tomberont dessus…

-Que demandes-tu en échange de ton silence ?

Syd : Je te l'ai dit, je veux que tu partes pour ne plus revenir, et que tu laisses Gaara tranquille…

-Je peux te tuer sur le champ…

Syd : il me suffit d'un cri et ma mort aura été utile… Et ils découvriront tous que c'est « l'Akatsuki » qui mène la danse… Pars. #

…

« Piouff, j'ai eu très peur…Heureusement que le bluff a marcher, je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes, j'ai… tellement peur…

Gaa : Syd, c'est enfin terminé et …ça va ?

Syd : Maintenant oui… »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Alors BIP, ton rapport ?

-Tout est prêt pour la phase suivante…

-Bien. »

* * *

Nar:... Oui, c'est beau tout ça mais moi je suis où?

Axel. Chez Ichikaru, d'ailleurs tes ramens refroidissent...

Nar: Salut!

Axel. --''

Ita: Oui et moi je compte pour du beurre? Et c'est quoi cette manie de tout mettre entre " "? "anbus", "Akatsuki"

Dei: C'est qu'on est les meilleurs yesh!

Axel. Oui les "meilleurs"...

Kis: C'est quoi mon cadeau/ chap 20 Chassé-croisé/

Axel. attends les bonus...

Kis: Chouette!

**Pleins de bisous!**

**Axel.**

**

* * *

**

**Bonus n°3 Nemo, spécialement dédicacé à Aya...**

**Révélations! Kisame fait partie de la distribution du célèbre dessin animé Nemo! Notre envoyé spécial (Aya) et moi-même l'avons découvert lors d'un hum...hum lors d'une soirée de révisions intensives...**

"Kis: Aya regarde!

Aya: Quoi?

Kis: C'est le cadeau de ta soeur...

Aya: Oh! Un petit Bruce... Avec la cassette!

Kis: C'est qui Bruce?

Aya: Regarde"

£ Enclenche la cassette qui arrive directement à LA scène...£

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Bruce..."

"Kis: --'' C'est...

Aya: Kisame! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais joué dans Nemo! Cachotier!

Kis: Mais euhh Arrête de te moquer de moi, il n'y a aucune ressemblance entre ce poisson bleu et moi...

Aya: C'est un requin... Vas-y fais-le!

Kis: Quoi?

Aya: "bonjour, je m'appelle Bruce..."

Kis: Non!

Aya: Mais si! Allez s'il te plait!

Kis: Bonjour, je m'appelle Bruce...

Aya: Bonjour Bruce... (mdr)

Kis: (à Itachi qui rentre) Itachi elle arrête pas de m'embêter! T.T

Ita: Bonjour Bruce...

Kis: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

**Bonus n°4 Je suis enceinte...**

**partie 1 Temari/Shikamaru. Spécialement dédicacée à _Mel-Tao_**

"Shika-kun, je dois te parler." Shikamaru quitta ses précieux nuages des yeux pour se tourner vers son interlocutrice, elle semblait gênée, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas...

"Tem?

-Eh bien, je suis enceinte."

Shikamaru est reconnu comme un ninja des plus intelligent, seulement parfois, l'information met du temps à remonter au cerveau, comme c'était le cas en ce bel après midi d'automne...

Shika-kun? Eh Shika tu m'écoutes? Shikamaru Nara tu vas te bouger! Réponds!"

Mais pas de réponse, enfin pas de réponse orale... BOUMM Il avait oublié comment on tenait debout et était à présent sur le dos complètement tétanisé... On aurait dit une statue de cire de très bonne qualité...

"Shikamaru!  
-Galère..."

La gêne de Temari s'envola alors que la colère montait en elle, disons qu'elle aurait espéré une réponse plus positive, ou du moins plus claire...

"Comment ça "galère"? A qui la faute si je suis enceinte? A ton avis? Maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce que tu comptes faire car je te rappelle que je suis ta femme et que je vais avoir ton bébé!  
-J'espère que ce sera une fille...  
-Quoi?  
-J'espère que ce sera une fille...Répéta t-il en se relevant, un main massant son crâne orné d'une belle bosse...  
-Pourquoi?  
Shi:Parce qu'elle sera aussi jolie que toi..." / C'était du live alors ça donne parfois des trucs bizarre, faut se plaindre à mon imagination/  
La colère fondit comme neige au soleil, Shikamaru avait le don de l'attendrir lorsqu'elle s'acharnait sur lui...  
"Tem:On part demain en voyage de noces, tu t'en rappelles Shika-kun? -Oui pourquoi? -Je vais pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à Kankuro et Gaara... Ils vont être contents! #Shi: Gaara va être au courant, il va me tuer... me tuer, me tuer, me tuer...#

-Galère."


	3. Recherche d'informations

**Bonsoir, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir écrit plus tôt, je n'ai même pas de vrai bonne excuse...Pas de RAR non plus, pas le temps j'ai des huîtres à préparer...Mais un grand merci à tous les revieweurs!**

**Vite le chapitre 3, court mais avec pas mal d'informations finalement, enfin bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 3. Recherche d'informations

Sasuke réfléchissait, dans la chambre de Shin, attendant que celui-ci s'endorme… Rien, il n'avait rien, sa seule certitude était que l'Akatsuki était l'auteur de ces meutres, mais cela ne l'avançait guère, ils avaient déjà tué trois kage, qui étaient pourtant sous haute protection. Il fallait des solutions, maintenant, mais pour le moment, aucune ne s'imposait à lui…  
Sakura entra, revenant d'une mission infructueuse, elle n'avait trouvé aucune information, aucun indice sur le corps du dernier kage assassiné…

« Sasuke, je suis désolée, il n'y avait rien…  
Sas : Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ils sont forts, très forts…  
Sak : je sais, que vas-tu faire ?  
Sas : Lancer d'autres équipes de recherches, il me faut à tout prix des informations…  
Sak : Neji est rentré de mission, je l'ai croisé, il trouvera, et si lui ne peut pas, alors personne ne pourra…  
Sas : Il lui faudrait un bon équipier, quelqu'un de discret et de confiance, endurant, et efficace.  
Sak : Et pourquoi pas mon amie Yukarie ? C'est une anbu spécialisée dans l'espionnage, elle conviendrait parfaitement…  
Sas : En effet, je les convoquerai demain.  
Sak : Va te coucher, je m'occupe de Shin…  
Sas : Merci. »

Il se glissa entre les draps et vida son esprit, pour mieux s'adonner au sommeil, si précieux.  
Sakura le rejoignit après un passage sous la douche, elle déposa un léger baiser sur son front et s'endormit à son tour…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« C'est très risqué…  
-Je sais.

- On a pas de plan de secours…  
-Je sais.

-On pourrait se faire tuer…  
-Je sais.  
-Oh si tu es au courant, je te fais confiance… »

Kisame laissa Itachi et ses « je sais » pour se tourner vers Aya qui les attendait patiemment, malgré toute sa volonté et menaces, Itachi ne l'avait pas laissé les accompagner, pas encore…

« Aya-chan ! Ca y est ! Le dernier « anbu » est mort, il nous a donné du fil à retordre mais avec ma Samehada et le mangekyou sharingan d'Itachi, nous avons réussi à le bloquer et le tuer… Ahhh je n'ai plus de forces !  
Aya : Dommage alors que tu ne puisses pas goûter à ma cuisine, je viens d'essayer la nouvelle recette de Syd, comme elle ne peut plus s'entraîner, elle fait autre chose, et cet autre chose la conduite dans une bibliothèque où traînaient des livres de cuisines… Comme j'avais fini mes entraînements tout à l'heure, je me suis dit que j'allais tenter cette recette et… Argh le four !  
Kis : Je suis plus fatigué, à table !  
Aya : Tiens…  
Kis : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Aya : Des petits sablés !

Ita : Aux ailerons de requin…  
Aya : Tichi ? T'es malade ? Tichi ?  
Ita : Non, juste un peu fatigué…  
Kis : Pourquoi ?

Aya : Il a fait de l'humour… Vite une pierre blanche ! »

Après avoir dégusté leurs petits sablés, et bien plaisanter au sujet de la décadence d'Itachi, si lui se mettait à l'humour, le monde ne tournera plus rond… Bref, ils prirent leurs affaires et s'en furent vers Konoha, pourquoi Konoha, parce qu'ils s'étaient ôtés une épine du pied en tuant les « anbus » mais il en restait encore quelques unes, et qu'ils avaient besoin de certaines choses à Konoha…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Il était tard et Tsunade rangeait, ou tentait de ranger, son bureau, elle soupira pour la énième fois alors que Shizune était partie refaire du thé…  
C'est alors que trois silhouettes sortirent de l'ombre et se placèrent devant elle…  
« Voilà enfin les tueurs de l'Akatsuki, finalement je mourrai peut-être avant le kasekage, mais pas sans combattre, il va y avoir des pertes de votre côté…

Ita : Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous tuer Tsunade-sama…  
Tsu : Uchiwa Itachi, tiens donc ? Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?  
Ita : Pour vous proposer un marché…  
Tsu : Et qu'auriez-vous à offrir ?

Ita : La fin de l'Akatsuki. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Argh bon sang, j'en ai marre…

Gaa : Syd ! J'appelle le médecin ?

Syd : Pourquoi faire ? Il va me dire de m'allonger et d'être patiente ! Tu sais je les adore nos bébés, mais là je veux qu'ils sortent de mon ventre !

Gaa : Encore 3 semaines Syd, c'est bientôt fini, et après tu regretteras de ne plus les porter…  
Syd : Pas du tout ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point je déteste cette fin de grossesse, je suis énorme, je ne peux m'entraîner et même pas aller dans ma piscine sans risquer de couler !

Je veux que ça finisse ! »

Ils étaient sur leur toit habituel et Syd venait (encore une fois) de manquer de tomber à terre, sauvée in extremis par le sable, ce qui fut la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Elle se retrouva à sangloter dans les bras d'un Gaara qui priait pour qu'elle ne tombe pas en déprime ou ne tombe pas tout court.

C'est alors qu'un aigle plongea sur eux, portant un message…Pour Syd.

« C'est mon père »

_Ma chère Sydney,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et après avoir mené mon enquête, je ne puis que confirmer tes allégations : Mitsune a récemment pris trop de libertés, passant outre mes limites, ce sera réparé, je m'occupe désormais personnellement du problème, ses actes insensés pouvant nuire à la famille…_

_De peur que cette soit interceptée, je ne peux tout te dire, sache seulement qu'à part ce petit incident, tout va pour le mieux, le temps passe inéluctable et nous suivons son cours…_

_Prends soin de toi ainsi que de mes premiers petits-enfants… Grand-mère Yoko te recommande le potage aux lentilles et au soja…_

_Ton père Shinichi._

« Gaa : Alors ?

Syd : Beurk de la soupe au soja et lentilles…

Gaa : Si ta grand-mère dit que c'est bon pour toi…tu devrais en prendre…

Syd : tu la manges avec moi ?

Gaa : Je ne suis pas enceinte… Sans façon… »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Neji rencontra Yukarie dans le bureau de Sasuke aux aurores, leur mission était à la fois simple à comprendre et compliquée à réaliser : trouver des informations…

Une heure après ils étaient tous deux devant les portes de Konoha, habillés et masqués, d'un même pas ils s'élancèrent à la recherche de l'Akatsuki…

Ils passèrent ainsi deux semaines à fouiller partout, cherchant le moindre indice, mais la plupart étaient sans issue…

Ne perdant pas courage ils continuèrent leur route, jusqu'à arriver à Iwa… Ou quelques surprises les attendaient...

* * *

**Blabla :**

Kis : T'aurais dû faire encore plus court…

Axel. Oh ça va ! Fais attention dans le prochain chap tu rencontres ta douce Madlaine, niark…

Kis : Un exellent chapitre, vraiment super !

Axel. Merci mais t'es pas crédible…

Ita : On a pas besoin de Konoha ! Je refuse de lécher les bottes de Tsunade !

Tsu : J'ai des sandales…

Ita : Encore pire !

Nar : Ehhhhhh Et moi je suis où ?

Axel. A la recherche d'informations pour sauver Tsunade…

Nar : Et si j'ai envie qu'elle crève ?

Tsu : grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr £ Frappe Naruto qui vole et casse la porte avant de finir son vol dans un benne à ordures… Ca t'apprendra !

Axel. Bon vaut mieux ne pas la vexer…

£ A tous les personnages qui sortent, par la gauche ou la droite, ça dépends…£

Ehh vous n'avez rien oublié ?

£ Tous reviennent en courant£  
Tous : **JOYEUX NOËL ! Merry Christmas !**

**Et voilà un chapitre court je suis désolée mais j'avais pas mal de choses à faire ! Evitez les indigestions amusez-vous et JOYEUX NOËL !**

**Pleins de bisous !**

**Axel.

* * *

**

**Bonus N° 4 je crois Un petit (gros) bonus écrit par Aya !**

Invitation au restaurant…

« Hina : Encore des ramens… Beuh

Nar : bah quoi Hinata, ils étaient pas bon ?

Hina : Ce n'est pas ça Naruto, mais… il faut qu'on parle !

#Nar : ouh la, qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?#

Hina : Je crois que je fais une overdose !

Nar : -.- hein ?

Hina : je ne les supporte plus !

Nar : bah, pourtant chez Ichikaru, ils font les meilleurs de tout le pays .

Hina : Ichikaru n'est pas la question, enfin si quand même mais…

Nar : -.-

Hina : Tu m'emmène toujours chez Ichikaru, tu m'emmène toujours manger des…des ramens.

Nar : Mais je croyais que tu aimais ça ?

Hina : Aimer ou pas, ce n'est pas la question naruto-kun, mais… c'est matin, midi et soir !

Nar : bah euh je sais pas, moi j'ai toujours mangé que ça…

Hina : tu ne voudrais pas m'emmener autre part pour une fois ?

Nar : euh… bah je sais pas moi à part Ichikaru, je ne connais pas d'autres restaurants et …

Hina : s'il te plait… Naruto-kun… (Yeux de cocker)

Nar : Mais, si ça peut te faire plaisir Hinata- chan, alors c'est d'accord.

Hina : C'est vrai ?

Nar : Je viendrais te chercher demain soir à 8H00, je demanderais à Sasuke où est ce qu'il emmène Sakura.

Hina : Merci Naruto-kun. »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement en pensant à l'agréable soirée du lendemain.

Le lendemain, à 8H précise Naruto frappa à la porte de la demeure des Hyuga. #Nar : faites que se soit pas son père qui m'ouvre, pitié !# Apparemment, la chance était du côté de Naruto car se fut Neji qui lui ouvrit.

« Nej : Ah c'est toi, rentre je vais prévenir Hinata que tu es là.

Nar : Merci. »

Neji laissa un Naruto tout intimidé dans l'entrée, monta les marches pour aller frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Hinata.

« Hin : Oui, tu peux entrer Neji- ?

Nej : Hinata-sama, Naruto est arrivé, il est dans l'entrée…

Hin : Hein mais il est en avance… ahhhhhhhhhhh non c'est moi qui suis en retard non, c'est pas possible !

Nej : (souriant) Ne t'inquiète pas, prend ton temps pour te préparer je vais le faire patienter.

Hin : Oh merci, je me dépêche, il faut juste que je me coiffe, je me maquille, et… ah non ce haut ne va pas du tous avec mon pantalon !

Nej : Mais si tu est très bien comme ça

Hin : non… il faut que je change mmmmmmmh peut être celui-là, ou celui-ci après tout…

Nej : (se retenant d'éclater de rire devant la panique de sa cousine) Je vais m'occuper de Naruto. »

Il redescendit donc voir Naruto, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

« Nej : Tu sais tu as le droit de respirer, ma cousine va bientôt arriver.

Nar : Non, c'est pas ça mais…#Hinata s'il te plait dépêche-toi, je veux pas que ton père me trouve ici# »

Les deux garçons parlèrent pendant quelques minutes (environs au moins une vingtaine) puis Hinata arriva (tout essouflée). Neji leur souhaita une bonne soirée et ils partirent la main dans la main.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans le quartier des restaurants. Ils arrivèrent devant un petit restaurant traditionnel…

« Nar : Ca y est, nous sommes arrivé.

Hin : Ouha, c'est ici ?

Nar : oui, j'ai demandé à Sasuke et il m'a dit que c'était pas trop mal .

Hin : Pas trop mal ? #C'est un des meilleurs restaurant de la ville#

Nar : Quoi, ça te plait pas Hinata-chan ? Je suis désolé, on peut essayer d'aller ailleur si tu veux, enfin c'est que j'ai réservé alors je sais pas si on peut…

Hin : Mais non Naruto-kun, c'est parfait.

Nar : C'est vrai ?

Hin : On y va ? »

Vers 22H30, Neji se préparais à se coucher quand il vit par une fenêtre un Naruto gesticulant et une Hinata qui essayait de le calmer. Il les vit s'embrasser et Hinata rentra dans la demeure laissant un Naruto qui semblait abattu.

« Nej : Alors cousine, la soirée s'est bien passée ? »

Hinata le regarda un moment puis partie dans un rire :

« Hin : ah ah Non ah ah ça a été un désastre !ah ah ah

Nej : Comment ça, et… pourquoi tu rigole si c'est le cas ?

Hin : Devine où Naruto a voulu m'emmener ?

Nej ?

Hin : Dans un des meilleurs restaurants traditionnels du village mais… ah ah ah

Nej : Quoi, ce n'était pas bon ?

Hin : Non ah ah ah tu n'y es pas du tout, ah ah ah et on a pas …

Nej ?

Hin : Naruto a mal fait la réservation, il a réservé pour 19H au lieu de 20H30, donc forcément, ils nous ont refuser avec 1H30 de retard, ah ah ah, tu aurais vu Naruto, le pauvre, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Nej : Qu'est ce que vous avez fait finalement ?

Hin : bah on a été manger chez Ichikaru.

Nej : Je reconnais bien là Naruto, même pas capable de faire une réservation. Ma pauvre cousine…

Hin : Non il était trop mignon tous géné. #Merci Naruto-kun, c'était peut être un désastre mais moi j'ai pasée une très bonne soirée#

Nej : Du moment que tu t'es amusée…

Hin : Oui, ce que j'aime chez Naruto-kun, c'est son imprévisibilité… »


	4. Venir au monde

**Bonsoir! Je voulais poster plus tôt dans la journée mais le site refusait d'enregistrer mes documents :(**

**Donc un petit chapitre, probablement l'un de mes préférés, entièrement centré sur Gaara et Syd, normal c'est un moment important alors Faites-vous votre opinion!**

**RAR  
_Kana-chan_: Merci tes compliments me vont droit au coeur.  
_Tafolpamadlaine_: Je suis désolée, j'ai chamboulé le déroulement des évènements donc tu n'interviens que dans le prochain chapitre, gomen, sinon le suspense ne bouge pas d'un poil ce soir...  
_Yune-chan_: Il était si court que ça mon chapitre? Bah alors celui-là c'est un mini mini...O.O dsl mais oui c'est noël, et puis je suis occupée, je transfère et remanie deux de mes fics ici O.o c'est du boulot surtout que c'est pas des OS ces fics...  
_Squall812_: Comment ça tu lisais plus? Lol c'est rien, je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles...  
_Dodie rogue_: il semblerait que ce soit réciproque , j'adore tes fics! en passant _Tafolpamadlaine_, les tiennes aussi...**

**Voilà la suite**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 4 Venir au monde…

Les guerres faisaient parties du lot d'un kage, un petit pays avait eu une envie soudaine de se battre et cela tombait sur Suna, Gaara était donc parti à reculons sur le champ de bataille, là, accompagné de ses conseillers de guerre, il agissait, l'ennemi n'était pas très puissant, il avait suffi de deux mois pour arriver aux portes de leur capitale qui n'allait pas tarder à capituler.

Gaara n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, deux jours après le début du siège de la capitale, il recevait le kage du petit pays qui venait stopper cette guerre inutile.

Sous une grande tente la paix se signait, mais alors qu'un conseiller de Suna dictait les conditions de la fin de la guerre, un messager entra en trombe et tomba à genoux à cause de sa fatigue et du manque d'air…

« Gaa : J'avais demandé à ce que nous ne soyons pas déranger !

Mess : J'arrive de Suna avec un message de la plus haute importance, vous devez rentrer kasekage-sama, et vite…

Gaa : Pourquoi ? Que se passe t-il ? »

Le messager lui tendit un parchemin que Gaara déplia et lu rapidement, en fait il n'était composé que de deux mots, écrits vraisemblablement d'une main tremblante…

_Reviens_

_Sydney._

L'horreur se peignit sur le visage connu pour sa neutralité de Gaara qui partit après avoir laissé le soin à Baki de terminer cette guerre, et ne laissa derrière lui qu'une traînée de sable…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Yoko avait décidé de rendre visite à sa petite-fille préférée, elle avait beau sembler sévère avec elle, elle l'adorait, lorsque la mère de Sydney était morte, c'était elle qui s'en était occupée, Ayame ne pouvant pas tout faire. Il était donc normal qu'elle vienne l'aider l'aider pour ce moment délicat, il n'y avait pas de femmes dans son entourage à Suna, Temari étant à Konoha. Seule une femme peut mesurer la douleur et la solitude dans lesquelles on engendre une nouvelle vie…

Donc elle arriva à Suna où Sydney l'accueillit avec joie.

« Oba-chan, tu as fait bonne route ?

-Très bonne, mon enfant tu es magnifique…

-Je suis énorme. Une horreur.

-Tu vas donner la vie, chose qu'aucun homme ne pourra jamais faire à ta place. Où est Gaara ?

-A la guerre.

-Quel imbécile, il a beau être kasekage, il va recevoir une belle correction, foi de grand-mère Yoko.

-Fais-lui manger un de tes potages...

-Mes potages sont exellents, j'espère que tu en prends régulièrement…

-Je me suis forcée.

-C'est bien, maintenant va t'asseoir, tu ne dois faire aucun effort…

-Mais… J'ai l'impression d'être gravement malade quand on me dit ça…

-Obéit !

-Oui Oba-chan… »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Quelques jours passèrent avant que les premières douleurs ne se fassent sentir, Sydney et Yoko prenaient le thé dans un des salons frais de Suna, alors qu'une tempête de sable s'était déclarée…

« Et Mitsune a bien été remis dans le droit chemin, il ne recommencera pas et… Syd ? Sydney ?

-J'ai mal grand-mère c'est affreux, je crois que ce sont les bébés…

-Ne bouge surtout pas je vais chercher les médecins…

-Tu as l'impression que je peux bouger ? Passe-moi un rouleau et de quoi écrire s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiit !

-Tiens. »

Yoko lui tendit parchemin et pinceau, Sydney écrivit à la hâte deux mots avant que n'arrivent les medecins qui la conduisirent dans la chambre prévue à cet effet… Le message partit, battant des records de vitesse…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Lorsque Gaara arriva chez lui quelques heures après que le message n'ait quitté Suna, régnait une étrange agitation silencieuse, tout le monde s'afferrait en tout sens sans réelle utilité, une tension palpable… Même le démon était nerveux, la peur s'insinua et Gaara se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre, appréhendant ce qu'il allait y trouver. Mais alors qu'il traversait un couloir, un cri ou plutôt un hurlement déchira le silence, ni une ni deux Gaara se téléporta devant la porte, abaissa la poignée et ouvrait la porte…

« DEHORS !... »

Pour la refermer aussitôt et imiter le lion en cage, faisant les cents pas devant la porte, heureusement que personne n'était à côté car Gaara l'aurait tué tellement il était tendu…Et le démon n'arrangeait rien, Gaara le sentait aussi inquiet que lui, une première…

Après un temps infini du point de vue de Gaara, temps durant lequel il avait sursauté et tendu l'oreille à chaque cri, hurlement ou son anormal qu'il entendait, le cri d'un nouveau-né se répercuta dans les couloirs, bientôt suivi d'un autre… Et enfin, il pu entrer…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« DEHORS !... »

« Sydney-sama calmez-vous et respirer, vous avez besoin d'air ainsi que vos enfants.

-Ca m'aide d'hurler, oba-chan ça fait tellement mal…

Yok : Je sais mais c'est bientôt fini, respire longuement et profondément, après tu te concentres et tu mets tes bébés au monde, tu verras lorsque tu les auras dans tes bras tu oublieras toute ta douleur…

Syd : J'attends de voir aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !

Med : Voilà le premier, un beau garçon… »

Il le donna à un autre médecin qui alla s'en occuper…

«Où l'emmène t-il, Oba-chan ? Où il l'emmène ?

Yok : Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va rien lui arriver, concentre-toi, il en reste un…

Syd : D'accord…

Med : Et la petite deuxième… C'est fini… »

Il s'occupa lui-même du bébé pendant que trois assistantes s'afferraient autour de la jeune mère, pour la laver, changer les draps etc…

Peu après Syd se recoucha et les médecins lui apportèrent ses bébés, enveloppés dans des couvertures, elle en prit un et Yoko l'autre. Syd écarta la couverture pour voir son fils et le toucher, il était si doux, si fragile…Yoko lui donna sa fille et alla ouvrir à Gaara alors que les médecins partaient discrètement, avec tout leur matériel, ayant tout nettoyé…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Ce fut Yoko qui lui ouvrit, elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer et sortit en fermant derrière elle, Gaara s'avança d'un pas hésitant et découvrit Sydney, un paquet de couvertures sur chaque bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Avec un sourire elle lui tendit un des paquets que Gaara prit avec toute la délicatesse du monde, le paquet remua mais était bien calé, un petit bras s'en échappa et la minuscule main au bout de celui-ci s'accrocha à la première chose qu'elle put : la main tremblante de son père qui émerveillé, le regarda faire, un doux sourire aux lèvres…  
Même le cœur du démon, pourtant bien protégé, s'en trouva attendrit, comme s'il réalisait lui aussi l'importance de cette nouvelle vie, si vulnérable…

Après s'être attardé sur la contemplation de sa fille, Gaara la rendit à sa mère car elle commençait à avoir faim et prit son fils, tout aussi mignon, et remarqua un fait étrange…

Du sable gravitait autour du bébé, pas beaucoup, mais il y en avait…

#Tanuki ?  
SHU : Ce n'est pas moi ! Mais je reconnais bien là mes bébés…

Gaa : Qu'as-tu fait démon de malheur ?

SHU : Disons que j'ai donné quelques uns de mes gènes à ta descendance, c'est grâce à cela qu'elle est aussi réussie d'ailleurs, sans Sydney et moi, j'aurais eu peur du résultat, moi qui n'ai peur de rien… #

« Comment as-tu pu ?

Syd : Gaara, que se passe t-il ? Ne hurle pas s'il te plait…

Gaa : Il… il…

Syd : Qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Gaara…

Gaa : Cet imbécile de démon a … comment dire… eh bien il a donné quelques gènes à nos enfants…

#SHU :Ouais !#

Syd : Ils vont se transformer en raton-laveurs ?

Gaa : Je ne pense pas Sydney, ne t'inquiète pas, mais ils ont certaines affinités avec le sable… Regarde, il gravite autour de nos bébés…

Syd : Merveilleux… C'est…

#SHU : arrêtez de vous inquiéter, il ne va rien leur arriver à vos bébés, ils sont normaux, je leur ai juste donné une meilleure protection… Ce sont mes petits à moi aussi, ils sont tellements mignons…#

Gaa : Ne t'inquiète pas, regarde nos bébés…

Syd : Oui, ce sont nos enfants…

Gaa : Je t'aime… »

* * *

**Blabla :**

Shu : Ils sont trop mignons bouhouhouh…

Gaa : Et voilà, le méchant démon qui m'empêche de dormir est tout ému… pff

Nar : Wouahh je les verrai moi aussi ? Hinata, je veux un bébé !

Hin : Naruto-kun…

Syd : Je sens venir les bouillons de légumes…

Yok : Gaara-sama…

Gaa : Oui ?  
Yok : Je vous ai promis une belle correction pour avoir laisser ma petite-fille seule dans un moment pareil…

Gaa : mais il y avait une guerre…

Yok : Je veux pas le savoir !£ Prends son parapluie et tape sur la tête de Gaara qui s'enfuit en courant poursuivi par Yoko, rapide pour son âge…£

Pleins de bisous!

Axel.


	5. au coeur de l'ennemi

**Le site a encore buggué grrr! Mais bonsoir! ça va? Je pars demain pour revenir le 1 au soir donc vous n'aurez peut-être pas de chapitre avant le 2 donc bonne année en avance!**

**RAR: Yune-chan66 : Merci au nom des parents, les pauvres ils vont en baver, mais les petits sont tellements mignons**

**Kana-chan: Et oui pauvre Gaara, il va finir par avoir une crise cardiaque (repart! repart! n'est-ce pas Aya?) Merci beaucoup pour ta review!**

**Squall812: Je me dépêche, je fais au plus vite! **

**Tafolpamadlaine: te voilà! Ca y est tu as ton rôle... Bon je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressembles donc je n'ai pas fait de description, mais tu peux soit m'envoyer la tienne, soit en choisir une que tu auras inventée. **

**Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5 Au cœur de l'ennemi. ****En ce moment mes titres n'ont pratiquement rien à voir avec ce qu'il y a dans le chapitre, désolée...**

_Il était tard et Tsunade rangeait, ou tentait de ranger, son bureau, elle soupira pour la énième fois alors que Shizune était partie refaire du thé…  
C'est alors que trois silhouettes sortirent de l'ombre et se placèrent devant elle…  
« Voilà enfin les tueurs de l'Akatsuki, finalement je mourrai peut-être avant le kasekage, mais pas sans combattre, il va y avoir des pertes de votre côté…_

_Ita : Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous tuer Tsunade-sama…  
Tsu : Uchiwa Itachi, tiens donc ? Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?  
Ita : Pour vous proposer un marché…  
Tsu : Et qu'auriez-vous à offrir ? _

_Ita : La fin de l'Akatsuki. »_

Itachi vit avec satisfaction la surprise se peindre sur le visage de Tsunade qui prit soudainement un coup de vieux.

« Et pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?

Ita : Nos buts ne concernent que nous mais en échange de cette… proposition nous voulons l'immunité à Konoha.

Tsu : J'ai besoin de savoir vos buts, car s'ils nuisent à Konoha je devrais refuser.

Ita : Ils n'ont aucun rapport avec Konoha. Et pour preuve de ma bonne fois, je libère Ayame, que vous avez activement recherché bien sûr. »

Il s'écarta pour qu'Aya puisse s'avancer et sortir de l'ombre, elle semblait fatiguée, mais en bon état.

« Très bien, je vous accorde votre immunité, à tous, mais au moindre faux pas celle-ci vous sera retirée.

Ita : Aucun problème.

Tsu : Shizune, va me chercher Madlaine, c'est une ninja spécialisée dans les interrogatoire, elle décèle tout mensonge, et elle sera votre guide et garde. Au moins jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre de votre bonne foi.

Ita : Si vous voulez… »

Tsunade signa différents papiers en se demandant si elle ne faisait pas la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, mais l'Akatsuki s'en prenait à tous les kage, plus d'Akatsuki, plus de meurtres, une situation politique restabilisée, bref le conseil serait d'accord, ou pas trop contre…

Pendant ce temps, Shizune avait traversé une bonne partie du village pour aller réveiller Inaka Madlaine, la ninja à qui personne /**sauf Itachi**/ ne pouvait mentir.

Elle s'arrêta devant une petite maison et frappa. Une tête ébouriffée vint lui ouvrir avec un « quesquiya ? »

« Shi : Une mission de la part de Tsunade-sama, tu es chargée d'une mission de surveillance.

Mad : Qui est la cible ?

Shi : Uchiwa Itachi et Hoshigaki Kisame.

Mad : Uch… les criminels de classe S ? Je vais me faire tuer ! Non je ne peux pas, mais si c'est une mission de l'Hokage je dois, mais non, si, non, si, non…

Shi : Ne t'affole pas Madlaine /** désolée pour ce semblant d'humour… -.-/**

Mad : Mais je suis calme ! Quand commence la mission ?

Shi : Maintenant. Je dois te conduire chez l'Hokage.

Mad : Et bien entre, je vais me préparer, je t'en prie ne reste pas là. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

_Neji rencontra Yukarie dans le bureau de Sasuke aux aurores, leur mission était à la fois simple à comprendre et compliquée à réaliser : trouver des informations…_

_Une heure après ils étaient tous deux devant les portes de Konoha, habillés et masqués, d'un même pas ils s'élancèrent à la recherche de l'Akatsuki…_

_Ils passèrent ainsi deux semaines à fouiller partout, cherchant le moindre indice, mais la plupart étaient sans issue… _

_Ne perdant pas courage ils continuèrent leur route, jusqu'à arriver à Iwa…_

Arriver à Iwa, ils virent que le village avait sorti ses habits de deuil, des tentures noires pendaient dans toutes les rues, les gens qui passaient étaient à la fois effrayés et tristes, mais la peur dominait tout. Ils allèrent se présenter au conseil du village, en tant que ninja de Konoha en quête d'informations sur l'Akatsuki. Ils furent conduits devant un conseil privé d'une bonne partie de ses membres.

« Bonjour, je suis Hyuga Neji et voici Yukarie, mon équipière, nous sommes chargés par Tsunade-sama de récolter des informations sur l'Akatsuki…

-Vous ne trouverez que des morts ici, ils ont encore frappé.

Yuk : Que s'est-il passé ?

-Trois chefs de nos plus grands clans ont été assassinés ainsi que la plupart des anciens, un vrai massacre, et nous n'avons rien vu venir, ni n'avons pu empêcher cela, ils ont tué toutes leurs cibles, sans un bruit, sans laisser aucune trace, ni aucun dommage collatéral. Nous sommes impuissants.

Nej : Comment est-ce possible ? Si vous le permettez, nous enquêterons un peu.

Faites, faites, vous pourrez dormir dans le palais du kage, soyez les bienvenus à Iwa no kuni, mais si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit, faites-le nous savoir.

Yuk : Bien entendu, merci de nous avoir reçu. »

Ils sortirent et marchèrent jusqu'à un salon de thé, où ils se reposèrent, tout en réfléchissant.

« Nej : Ce n'est pas normal…

Yuk : De quoi parles-tu ?

Nej : De ce manque d'indices, cela me dérange depuis la mort du premier kage…

Yuk : Tu doutes de la culpabilité de l'Akatsuki ?

Nej : Ce sont des criminels qui ne méritent que la mort mais… Avant, ils laissaient toujours des traces, il y avait toujours moyen de savoir s'ils étaient les responsables alors que là…

Yuk : Nos seules spéculations les rendent coupables…  
Il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre ? Une autre organisation qui profiterait de la réputation de l'Akatsuki ?

Nej : Je ne sais pas, je doute de tout aujourd'hui…

Yuk : A cause de Tenten ?

Nej : Je… Non.

Yuk : Mais cela te dérange dans ton travail.

Nej : Pas du tout, et cela ne te regarde en rien.

Yuk : Ma vie est entre tesmains alors j'ai le droit de savoir… Nous n'apprendrons probablement rien aujourd'hui alors autant souffler et se détendre, nous ratissons depuis des jours sans aucun résultat.

Nej : Elle s'est mariée plus ou moins de son plein gré…

Yuk : Tu tenais beaucoup à elle ?

Nej : On est resté longtemps ensemble, mais plus le temps passait, plus on voyait que nous n'étions que de bons amis, nous n'étions ensemble qu'aux yeux des autres.

Yuk : Je vois…

Nej : Et toi ? Nous nous sommes croisés lors des examens de classe moyenne mais sinon je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu.

Yuk : Mon sensei nous a entraîné aux missions furtives, nous avons beaucoup voyagé…

Nej : Je vois.

Yuk : Allons dormir, demain sera une journée difficile…

Nej : Je te suis. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Alors tu es de retour Aya…

Aya : Oui Oto-san.

Shi : Je vais te réintégrer dans ta position d'héritière, et ce malgré le fait que tu sois mariée à Uchiwa Itachi.

Aya : Une alliance de nos familles ne peut être qu'un plus pour nous n'est-ce pas ?

Shi : Oui et non, oui car les Uchiwa ont un prestige que nous n'avons pas, et non car nous sommes en phase de redevenir une des plus grandes familles de Konoha… Et plus seulement dans l'ombre.

Aya : Je vois. Si vous le permettez, je vais me retirer.

Shi : Va te reposer, Yoko n'est pas là, elle est à Suna, Sydney a eu des jumeaux, elle viendra à Konoha dans quelques temps.

Aya : J'ai hâte de les voir.

Shi : Moi de même. »

Aya se leva et sortit.

« Shi : Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Mad : Bonjour je m'appelle Madlaine et je serais votre accompagnatrice durant votre séjour ici. »

Elle était debout face à Itachi et Kisame qui sirotaient un thé dans les des salons de la demeure de l'Hokage.

« Kis : Madlaine ? C'est bizarre comme nom.

Mad : Parce que tu crois que tu n'es pas bizarre ? T'es bleu ! On dirait que tu as bu trop de potion magique !

Kis : C'est ma couleur naturelle ! Je ne l'ai pas choisie !

Mad : Je n'ai pas choisi mon nom ! »

Les peurs et craintes de la ninja s'étaient envolées et elle se disputait allègrement avec poisson rouge sous le regard neutre d'Itachi qui n'en pensait pas moins.

#Qui aime bien…#

* * *

**Blabla :**

**Kis : Comment ça « qui aime bien » ?**

**Ita : Je sais pas moi, je ne suis pas dans la tête d'Axel.**

**Axel. Moi j'y suis mais c'est pas la peine de tout me remettre sur le dos !**

**Nar : Et mouahhhhh Tu m'as encore oublié !**

**Axel. T'es pas le héros de cette fic alors arrête de m'embêter !**

**Nar : Hinata-chan…**

**Kib : Et moi dans l'histoire ?**

**Axel. argh ! Arrêter vous viendrez tous en temps et en heure !**

**Aya : T'es sûre que je reprends mon poste d'héritière ?**

**Axel. Bah oui…**

**Aya : T'es sûre ? Non parce que tu connais la suite comme moi…**

**Axel. Sûre de chez sûre…**

**Aya : Ca veut dire ce que je pense que cela veut dire ?**

**Axel. Je pense que cela veut dire ce que tu penses que cela veut dire.**

**Aya : Et cela veut dire qu'il va se passer ce que je pense qu'il va se passer ?**

**Axel. Je pense que oui…**

**Aya : D'accord.**

**Kis : J'ai rien compris…**

**Z2 : Moi non plus.**

**Axel. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette histoire Zetsu ? **

**Z2 : Bah t'écris pas l'autre alors je viens ici…**

**Axel. Deux minutes ! Je tape le bonus et j'arrive… **

**Pleins de bisous à tous !**

**Axel.

* * *

**

**Et bonne année parce que je pars du 31 au matin au 1er au soir… **

**Bonus : Les petits blablas d'Axel.**

**1) Petits tracas quotidiens.**

Comme vous l'avez vu, pas de scènes coupées ni délires en ce moment, ils reviendront avec la rentrée (T.T) car Aya sera là pour m'aider. Donc aujourd'hui un petit blabla, je vous vois déjà, derrière vos écrans d'ordinateur pensant « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a encore inventé ? » Et bien pas grand-chose en fait, mon petit cerveau est en surchauffe vu que j'ai repris l'écriture de ma fanfic d'Alias, entre les gentils, les méchants, les méchants qui pensent être gentils, l'inverse, les big méchants, les espions qui trouvent des infos par des indics qui eux-même l'ont trouvée d'indics qui … piouff, je sature vite, et il faut que je reste cohérente… Le tout cogiter sur les musiques de Narnia et Harry Potter.

De plus, étant très intelligente comme à mon habitude (je suis blonde je précise) Simple, double et triple jeu est construit sur le même principe que Sydney vs Sydney, à croire que je veux ma mort. En passant Simple double et triple jeu est le titre d'un des chapitres de Sydney vs Sydney. Donc je dois réfléchir avec beaucoup de soin à ce que j'écris pour en dire, sans en dire trop, laissez le doute mais donnez des indices… galère.

Ajoutez à cela que je me suis promis d'écrire la première épreuve de mon tournoi dans la sphère de pouvoir (Harry Potter) et que cette épreuve est composée de sous-épreuves qui elles-même… Bref il n'y a que moi pour me mettre dans des situations pareilles.

Bref dans les prochains chapitres :  
Pour SDTJ (Simple, double et triple jeu) je ne sais pas trop ce qui va se passer, il y a déjà eu pas mal de remue ménage, il faut que je laisse traîner le suspense…

Pour HF (Haine fraternelle) Itachi va continuer à torturer la pauvre Sydney qui refuse toujours de craquer, pour cette fic je vous réserve une belle surprise à faire taire Naruto…Mais ce sera plus tard.  
Et ah oui, pas mal de flash back en perspective, un Yasu plus méchant que méchant et Z2 et Kis les comiques de la fic.

Sur ce à bientôt !


	6. La lignée doit être préservée

**Bonsoir! Après un petit (long) moment j'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre (8 pages word c'est un record...) Aya(72) m'a tourmentée, harcelée, embêtée, frappée afin que je le fasse et elle recommencera, elle vient de me le promettre T.T **

**Donc un chapître qui n'avait de titre d'où la première utilisée comme titre...**

**Pas de Rar, je ne les ai pas sous la main mais un grand merci à tous!**

**Bonne lecture!

* * *

**

**La lignée doit être préservée**

****

« La lignée doit être préservée. »

Je le sais sensei, cette phrase m'a été si souvent répètée dans mon enfance qu'elle est inscrite en mon cœur en lettres de sang… La lignée… je pensais pourtant en faire parti, en quoi suis-je inapte à la préserver ?

« Protéger notre sang »

Mission ultime de tout le clan, protéger… Nous ne vivons que pour ce but, nous naissons, grandissons et mourrons pour préserver ce sang si pur mais si noir… Mon sang. Je ne vis que pour notre famille et quand enfin mes efforts sont sur le point d'être récompensés, je dois céder ma place à un renégat, un traître qui nous a abandonné mais qui est de naissance plus noble que moi… La vie est tellement injuste, combien de fois ai-je déjà prouvé ma valeur au sein du clan ? Ce clan qui m'a tout donné et tout pris. Il me reste néanmoins un espoir, une dernière action héroïque, une mission restée inachevée par le prodige de notre clan, prodige en qui vous aviez placé tout vos espoirs, la lignée mère s'éteint mais cette victoire étendra ma valeur jusqu'à son paroxysme et notre sang sera préservé à travers mes descendants, vous ne pourrez que m'accepter en tant qu'héritier… Juste une mission, un dernier être à tuer…

« Hors de question ! Si tu y vas c'est la mort qui t'attend !

-La mort ou la gloire, cruel dilemme certes, mais comprends-moi, c'est l'achèvement de ma vie, je ne veux plus rester dans l'ombre !

-Mais nous avons toujours été dans l'ombre, même moi, ta femme, je ne connais notre secret que depuis peu, depuis que notre chef me l'a dit, lors d'une entrevue que même mes parents ignorent ! Et j'ai pour ordre de n'en parler à personne, pas même à mes meilleures amies ! Et si l'Hokage savait…

-Ose lui en toucher un mot et c'est la mort pour toi, la fin de notre clan !

-Et la survie du village !

-Tente de dire quoi que ce soit et je t'aurais tuée avant que tu ne t'en sois rendue compte…

-Je te rappelle que je suis une chuunin de Konoha, tes menaces ne m'effraient guère !

-Et moi je suis un maître assassin, l'élite des ninjas, nous ne sommes que six au monde, penses-tu pouvoir me tuer ?

-…

-Nous sommes d'accord, je dois me rendre à Suna, je serai absent environ dix jours, ne fait rien que tu ne puisses regretter…

-Tu seras loin…

-Préfèrerais-tu venir avec moi ? Je ne te savais pas si dévouée… très bien nous irons ensemble, cela me donnera un handicap mais j'ai toujours aimé la difficulté. Fais tes bagages, nous partons à l'aube. »

**µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

**Juste une mission…**

Une simple mission qui a changé ma vie, moi qui vivais dans l'ombre avant de rejoindre la lumière pour mieux replonger dans les ténèbres. Il est des missions qui vous permettent de mûrir, d'autres vous blessent, certaines vous transcendent et quelques rares vous font vous sentir vivant… Je suis vivant aujourd'hui grâce à toi, ma seule mission qui ait jamais échouée. Mais pourtant je ne suis pas tout à fait libre, toujours sous le joug de ce poids qui m'oppresse, cette peur qui se refuse à disparaître, un pressentiment funeste qui plane au-dessus de nos têtes… Quelle tête cette folie meurtrière traverse t-elle ?

Non, je dois rêver, cette mission n'a plus lieu d'être, il n'y a rien de personnel dans tout cela.

Ce n'était qu'une mission.

**Juste une mission…**

_« Ta cible, infiltre-la, reste dans son entourage de manière à être au courant de ses faits et gestes, voilà ta couverture : je t'envoie à Suna afin que tu perfectionnes tes jutsus de vent, le vent est la spécialité de sa sœur, Temari, que voici, c'est la meilleure option que tu aies, intelligente mais rien de comparable, lie-toi d'amitié avec elle et tout devrait bien se passer. Compris ?_

_-Tout est clair Oto-san._

_-Alors tu peux disposer, tu pars demain avec une escorte._

_-Bien. »_

…

…

_« Sydney…_

_-Oto-san ?_

_-Reste en vie. »_

_Elle lui dédia un de ses sourires enfantin avant de refermer la porte, Shinichi soupira en repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire, envoyer sa propre fille à une mort certaine, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, Mitsune était en mission, les trois autres maîtres assassins aussi, et lui en tant que chef de clan se devait de rester au sein de la maison mère, il ne restait que son meilleur maître assassin, elle._

_« Parfois j'eusse aimé qu'elle naquit sans dons, elle aurait vécu une vie plus tranquille, loin des horreurs de notre guerre… Enfin si je ne puis faire confiance à mon enfant, je ne le puis pour personne… »_

_**µµµµ**_

_Elle lui dédia un de ses sourires enfantins avant de refermer la porte puis elle gagna sa chambre, son ordre de mission à la main, afin de préparer ses affaires. La soirée fut morose, elle n'était pas dupe du fait que cette mission était une mission suicide, malgré cela, il lui fallait l'accomplir, pour le clan…_

_Le lendemain la pluie tombait abondamment, se mêlant aux larmes que Shinichi retenait sur le seuil de la porte, saluant une dernière fois son enfant._

_Il fallu deux jours au groupe pour se retrouver au milieu du désert, et alors qu'un ciel sans nuages les dominait, une tempête de sable d'une rare violence se déclencha, les emprisonnant malgré leurs efforts cumulés._

_« Même le plus puissant des sorts ne peut rien face à Mère Nature »_

_Le paysage tourna de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que la tête de Sydney heurte le sol, laissant un goût métallique de sang dans sa bouche et déposant un voile de ténèbres sur ses yeux si bleus…_

_Lorsque la tempête se calma, elle était à moitié enfouie dans le sable brûlant, seule…_

_#Chaud, il fait chaud, quel pays de dingues! Aller vivre dans un coin pareil, ils sont fous à Suna... Comment ai-je pu atterrir ici? En pleins milieu du désert, seule, sans ressources... Je suis entrée à l'académie, j'avais quatre ans, pour rattraper ma soeur, déjà Chuunin / elles ont six ans d'écart Ndrl/ l'année d'après, j'en sortais major, deux ans dans l'équipe n°4 et me voilà chuunin, encore trois ans et je suis passée jounin, tout ça pour finir à treize ans, perdue dans le désert, mourir de soif, une fin atroce et une lente agonie...# /_ **cf. chapitre 6 Chassé- croisé**

#Cette mission n'est finalement pas un échec, j'ai réussi à m'infiltrer en fin de compte… Bon ce n'est plus une mission depuis longtemps, mais quand même…#

« Sydney-sama, une lettre pour vous…

-Merci. »

Elle se leva du rebord de la fenêtre d'où elle observait le ciel pour prendre la lettre qui lui était adressée…

_« Sydney-sama,_

_Tu m'as demandé de te tenir au courant des faits et gestes de tout le monde, sache alors qu'un maître assassin manquait sans raison à notre réunion d'hier, mon opinion de lui est connue de tous, l'Air qu'il est et l'Eau que je représente sont rivaux depuis la nuit des temps, néanmoins, prend garde, une seule de nos missions est restée inachevée, mission que nous connaissons tout deux, ainsi que la soif de pouvoir de notre cher maître assassin de l'Air. _

_Ajoute à cela le grand remue-ménage à la maison mère, les ninjas assassins sous ses ordres se montrent réticents, Shinichi-sama envisage même la déchéance de l'Air, accompagné de la peine de mort si rébellion il y a. Un nouveau maître assassin devrait être élu sous peu, ta sœur est parmi les prétendants, soutenue par Shinichi-sama et Domyo de la Terre qui je crois a le béguin…_

_Ton retour parmi nous se doit d'être imminent, le clan se fragmente sous l'influence de l'Air et Shinichi-sama, aussi fort soit-il a quelques difficultés à maintenir son autorité, en grande partie face à son manque de fermeté vous concernant, Ayame libre de ses actes, mariée à l'Uchiwa, incapable donc d'assurer le nom du clan, et toi à Suna… La demande de Shinichi de créer une lignée secondaire à Suna a été rejetée par le conseil des chefs dont la réunion a réuni tous les chefs de tous les clans des villages, ninjas ou non, apparentés aux Solaar, je ne te raconte pas la quantité de boulot que j'ai eu pour qu'elle soit tenue dans le plus grand secret et la meilleure sécurité possible…_

_Je clos ici ma lettre en te saluant ainsi que ton mari (quel chanceux) et tes enfants…_

_Porte toi bien et préserve la lignée._

_Ton ami,_

_Ren. »_

# Mitsune a ainsi pris la grosse tête, pensa Syd en refermant sa lettre, quel imbécile, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend au tournant, déchéance, mise à mort… cela n'était pas arrivé depuis 8 générations… J'espère qu'Aya sera choisie, même si je sais qu'elle n'en a sûrement pas envie…#

Elle passa dans la chambre voisine et s'arrêta au-dessus des berceaux dans lesquels dormaient ses anges et leur murmura en les embrassant.

« Je jure que personne ne vous fera jamais du mal tant que je serai en vie, personne… »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Aya arpentait les couloirs de la maison-mère d'un pas incertain, son père l'avait recommandée pour la place de maître assassin mais elle n'était pas très motivée dirons-nous, elle en était plus dérangée qu'autre chose. Elle s'approchait du bureau de son père lorsqu'elle croisa Ren qui quittait le dit bureau. Aya ne savait jamais comment se comporter face à lui : au premier abord il est souriant, sympathique, extrêmement courtois et respectueux des mœurs, mais jamais il ne laissait transparaître ses émotions, impossible de lire en lui.

#Pourtant# Se dit Aya # Syd s'entend très bien avec lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter… Néanmoins…#

« Bonjour Ayame-san. »

# San, pas Sama, il ne me reconnaît pas comme son égal…#

« Bonjour Ren-sama, comment vous portez-vous ?

-Le temps passe sans que rien ne l'arrête, inaliénable. Le vote aura bientôt lieu vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

-Je sais, répondit-il un léger sourire provocateur aux lèvres, mais je n'ai pas à vous répondre, Ayame-san, qui sait ce que vous feriez de cette information…

-Vous êtes paranoïaque.

-Possible, mais mieux vaut deux précautions qu'une, après tout il ne s'est passé qu'un mois depuis votre retour, Itachi a pu vous embrouiller l'esprit…

-Foutaises, rétorqua Aya plus qu'énervée à présent, je vais parfaitement bien, vous avez lu mon rapport…

-Oui… En fait je voulais vous tester, un maître assassin doit savoir conserver son sang-froid en toute circonstance, or face à moi, vous venez de vous énerver pour une broutille, tss, et vous espérez faire partie de nos rangs… Pitoyable.

-Je ne vous permets pas, laissez-moi passer, j'ai à faire…

-Evidemment, j'ai aussi certaines choses à régler, nous nous verrons certainement une autre fois. Que la journée vous soit douce…

-Comme si cela vous intéressait » ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Aya, non il ne lui plaisait vraiment pas…#Pourvu que l'arrogance ne soit pas un trait de caractère spécifique aux maîtres assassins…#

Ayame continua son chemin jusqu'au bureau de Shinichi, arrivée face à la porte, elle frappa…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Trois coups frappés à la porte le tirèrent de ses pensées, non Ren avait vraiment trop d'imagination.

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Aya, visiblement en colère.

« Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ? Pourquoi cette colère ?

-Ce n'est rien père, répondit-elle tandis que la colère disparaissait de son visage et qu'un sourire le remplaçait.

-Je t'ai fait appelée pour t'annoncer que Sydney arrivera dans dix jours, puis-je te charger de préparer ses appartements ?

-Le Kasekage sera là également ?

-Oui, ainsi que mes deux petits-enfants.

-Très bien…

-Ayame... Le ton était froid, trop froid.

-Oui ?

-Je pense ne pas t'avoir accordé assez de temps, notre relation père fille n'est plus comme celle qu'elle était avant que tu ne partes…

-Avant que vous ne jetiez votre dévolu sur Sydney père, à partir du moment où vous avez vu qu'elle était meilleure et moins réticente que moi vous l'avez formée et nous nous sommes éloignés…

-Je sais que je ne suis pas un père exemplaire, je devais penser à l'avenir du clan avant tout, mais tu es là maintenant.

-Oui, mais je reste sur mes positions, je n'ai aucune envie d'entrer dans le cercle des assassins, que ce soit en tant que simple ninja ou en tant que maître, malgré tout, je suis honorée que vous m'ayez recommandé au conseil.

- Tu as déjà le soutien de Domyo ainsi que le mien et celui de ta sœur, la majorité t'est déjà acquise alors pourquoi refuser ?

-Parce que ma place n'est pas parmi vous…

-Ainsi c'était vrai…

-De quoi ?

-Il est temps que tu rentres non ? Une bonne épouse doit accueillir son mari lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, va.

-Mais…

-Ayame, tu resteras toujours ma fille adorée, quoi que tu fasses, je t'aimerai toujours…

-Oto-san ?

-Porte-toi bien. »

Il s'éloigna de sa fille après l'avoir enlacée une dernière fois et quitta la pièce pour couper court à ce moment d'égarement émotionnel. Aussi douée soit-elle pour déceler que Ren ne l'appréciait guère, Aya ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer dans ce bureau, ni n'en décela l'importance, elle se contenta donc de rentrer dans le quartier Uchiwa où elle croisa Madlaine qui fuyait à toutes jambes, poursuivie pas un poisson rouge qui en fait était bleu mais pour l'heure vert de rage.

« Reviens ici ! Je vais te tuer ! Hurla t-il, Oh bonjour Aya, alors ta visite chez tes parents ? MADLAINE REVIENS !

-Noooooooooooooooon ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas! Noonn ! »

Elle sortit avec Kisame du champ de vision d'Aya qui, interloquée et ne sachant pas comment réagir, se contenta de hausser les épaules et de continuer son chemin.

Elle arriva dans la demeure où elle résidait en compagnie d'Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke, Sakura ainsi que leur adorable bambin (selon Kisame) et trouva une joyeuse maisonnée, enfin façon de parler : Itachi avait reçu sa réhabilitation officielle et faisait à nouveau parti de la grande famille de Konoha no kuni, pour la plus grande joie de Sasuke qui même s'il rentrait tout juste d'une réunion très ennuyeuse durant laquelle il avait écouté le rapport de Neji sur les mystérieux meurtres de Iwa no kuni, avait trouvé la force d'hurler à pleins poumons qu'Itachi était un monstre et que jamais il ne serait le chef de ce clan, de plus il avait ajouté les blablas habituels comme quoi il allait le tuer, et ainsi accomplir sa vengeance….

« Bonjour Aya ! Dit Sakura, heureuse de trouver une présence calme et féminine dans la maison, ils sont comme cela depuis que Sasuke est rentré, par pitié aide-moi ou je vais faire un massacre.

-Tichi arrête de torturer ton petit frère, en tant que chef de clan, tu dois montrer un exemple irréprochable…

-Encore des règles et des responsabilités, à ton avis pourquoi ai-je liquidé mon clan la dernière fois ?… Pour ne plus avoir toutes ces règles idiotes à suivre.

-Pour de simples règles ? Hurla Sasuke une main prête à lancer un Chidori.

-Et pour évaluer mon niveau…

-Je vais te tuer !

-Sasuke-kun ! Pas devant ton fils ! »  
La joyeuse discussion continua sur un ton qui montait graduellement, toujours plus puissant et fort en insultes, ajoutez à cela les cris de Sakura qui suppliait Sasuke de se calmer, craignant qu'Itachi ne s'énerve…

En fin de compte la conversation fut coupée nette par l'arrivée à travers la fenêtre de Madlaine, le cou enlacé par les doigts de Kisame, elle finit sa course contre le mur d'en face, traversant la pièce…

« Je t'avais pourtant interdit de toucher à mes affaires !

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Aya qui ayant passé tout l'après-midi chez ses parents n'était pas au courant des derniers potins.

-On a fait de la lessive avec Madlaine, expliqua Sakura, et elle a par erreur fait celle de Kisame en mélangeant les couleurs, on en a tiré des sous-vêtements roses…

-Ohh, soupira Aya d'un air détaché, mon pauvre petit poisson rouge, ta vie est vraiment haute en couleurs…

-Ce n'est pas drôle Aya ! Mon manteau rouge a déteint à cause de cette…

-…De cette gentille ninja qui voulait te rendre service, le coupa t-elle, alors déserre ton étreinte, tu viens juste d'être réhabilité, profite donc de ta légitimité au moins trois jours…

-Tu as raison. » Il lâcha la pauvre Madlaine qui commençait à réellement à manquer d'oxygène alors que Sasuke et Itachi se battaient dans le jardin, enfin, Sasuke recevait une petite leçon de la part de son aîné. Sakura ramassa son mari et l'emmena se faire soigner dans la chambre tout en pestant qu'il le faisait exprès afin qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Kisame sortit prendre l'air, traînant derrière lui Madlaine car, bien que libre, il était toujours en liberté surveillée et devait donc être suivi à chaque instant par la ninja. Itachi passa sa main sur son manteau pour enlever le pli qui s'y était formé et rejoignit Ayame qui lisait tranquillement dans le salon.

« Alors ta journée Tichi, comment s'est-elle passée ?

-Bien, j'ai été convoqué par notre très chère Godaime, j'en ai profité pour lui indiquer l'emplacement des corps des « anbus », elle a aussitôt envoyé des équipes d'élites vérifier mes dires.

-Heureusement que vous avez rassemblé les cadavres près de Konoha…

-Oui, ils sont revenus alors que nous n'avions même pas terminé mon interrogatoire, ils ont ramené les corps avec eux et Tsunade a reconnu que nous étions dignes de confiance…

-La folle.

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé, et donc nous avons maintenant les mêmes droits que les autres citoyens de Konoha.

-Ainsi c'est vraiment la fin de l'Akatsuki…

-Oui, les anbus les ont formellement identifié, je suis navré d'avoir eu à tuer Deidara, je l'aimais bien au fond. Mais l'Akatsuki était devenu gênant, nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix…

-Il ne reste plus que Kisame et toi, vous êtes les deux « anbus » survivants.

-Oui… Quand auras-tu accès à ce que nous voulons ?

-Il y a un petit contretemps, ils veulent me faire intégrer les maîtres assassins…

-C'est un mal ?

-C'est une arme à double tranchant, d'un côté j'accède à la plus haute sphère de pouvoir qu'il m'était permis d'espérer ce qui me donne beaucoup plus de pouvoir et de laissez-passer, mais d'un autre côté j'ai plus de responsabilités et je suis nettement plus à même d'être découverte par les autres, donc je pense que je refuserai le poste autant que je le pourrai.

-Ils ne peuvent pas te forcer à l'accepter…

-« Eux » non, mais Syd est capable de convaincre d'un battement de paupière larmoyant, j'ai toujours eu du mal à lui résister.

-Elle est à Suna…

-Plus pour longtemps, elle va revenir pour le vote sur le sort de Mitsune et l'éventuelle nomination d'un nouveau maître assassin.

-Je vois. Et où est-ce que tu la situes par rapport à nous ?

-Je ne sais pas, la famille est très importante pour elle, elle a toujours exécuté sans broncher les missions les plus suicidaires pour la famille…

-Il faudrait le savoir au plus vite, que l'on puisse aviser, elle fait parti des ennemis que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir.

-Idem. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Une journée comme une autre débutait à Suna. Les marchands arrivaient sur leurs emplacements au marché et installaient leurs paniers emplis à raz bord de victuailles : de la viande fraîchement découpée, des œufs du jour, du pain encore chaud, des épices enivrantes, du lait tout juste trait et plein d'autres matières premières qui donneront des plats délicieux cinq heures après dans les demeures du village du sable.

Les passantes commençaient déjà à faire leurs premiers achats, parmi elles, Kankuro cherchait une perle rare : des fleurs pour Ino.

Et tout en haut du palais du Kasekage, une jeune femme soupirait, encore sous le joug de Morphée. Deux petits anges quant à eux, très fiers d'avoir réveillé leur mère attendaient impatiemment que cette dernière leur serve un petit déjeuner copieux. Celle-ci optempéra d'un pas chancelant et les nourrit l'un après l'autre, tout d'abord Milo, de loin le plus bruyant et le moins patient des deux, avec déjà des mèches rouges au sommet du crâne, observant le monde de ses grands yeux bleus ; et ensuite Aiolia qui attendait patiemment la douceur des bras de sa mère, sachant pertinemment que son repas viendrait bientôt. Sydney attrapa sa fille après avoir déposer Milo dans les bras de Gaara qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, alerté par Shukaku qui surveillait de près sa progéniture.

« Déjà debout Syd ?

-Vivement qu'ils grandissent, je veux retrouver mon rythme de sommeil… »

Elle donna la tétée à Aiolia tandis que Milo s'amusait avec le sable qui gravitait autour d'eux sous les yeux attendris de Gaara / oui je sais c'est dur à imaginer/ et l'air extasié de Shukaku.

« Gaara…

-Hum ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Syd. »

Ce moment de complicité familiale passé, les petits se rendormirent bien au chaud dans les bras de leurs parents qui prirent la direction de leur lit, Syd se recoucha après avoir calé Aiolia dans les oreillers alors que Gaara se contenta de s'asseoir, Milo toujours dans ses bras. Il observa sa femme se rendormant en lui murmurant un « je t'aime » puis cala Milo entre les couvertures et alla chercher des dossiers, ou plus précisément envoya le sable prendre des dossiers afin de travailler dans la chambre.

La matinée se passa dans un calme absolu jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux se réveillent à nouveau pour quémander leur déjeuner.

Sydney soupira en s'étirant puis après s'être occupée de ses enfants, se lança dans l'une des plus grandes aventures de l'humanité : trouver la tenue vestimentaire du jour. Elle passa ainsi dans la pièce adjacente, son dressing, elle déambula entre les tenues, jetant un œil par-ci par-là à la recherche de son bonheur. Bonheur qu'elle trouva après vingt minutes de recherches. Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Gaara qui /quel hasard/ terminait tout juste un dossier délicat. Ils déjeunèrent donc dans le bureau, profitant d'un moment sans enfants ni conseillers ni ninjas, en fait le seul problème qui restait se trouvait en la personne de Shukaku # Shu : la phrase exacte serait plutôt : _en fait le seul problème qui restait se trouvait en la personne de Gaara_ il est toujours dans mes pattes !  
Gaa : Tais-toi !

Shu :£ lui tire la langue£#

Le démon était malheureusement là constamment.

Une fois le repas terminé, Gaara tenta d'entamer la conversation avec une Syd très câline qui se blottissait contre lui avec des « je t'aime » ainsi que mille et une tendres attentions.

Attentions qui, même si inhabituelles, ne déplaisaient pas. Mais le moment de retravailler vint et ils durent se séparer. Sydney lâcha Gaara en continuant de lui murmurer des mots doux dont des phrases dont quelques unes du type « N'oublie pas que je ferais tout pour toi » ou « Fais moi confiance quoi qu'il arrive ». Le genre de phrases qui peuvent paraître bénignes si dites dans le contexte de deux personnes étroitement enlacées et qui vivent une relation durable, mais qui provoque toujours un doute dans l'esprit de celui qui les entend.

« Syd, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Quoi ? Mais tout va bien…

-Hey, je te connais, et là tu n'es pas dans ton état normal…

- Je sais mais…

-Mais… ? L'encouragea t-il.

# Mais, mais… Je ne peux rien dire, pas encore… # Pensa Sydney à la recherche d'une excuse plausible…

-Mais… j'ai peur que ne tu me quittes # Bravo Sydney quelle idée brillante !#

-D'où tu sors une idée pareille ?

-Mais… Mais je suis grosse, je n'arrive pas à perdre et je ne suis même plus un bon ninja…

-Syd, mais c'est merveilleux…

-Hein ?

-Je vais commander des fraises dès maintenant comme cela je serai sûr d'en avoir…

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Il va falloir que ta grand-mère revienne et que tu surveilles ta nutrition ainsi que tes efforts, les jumeaux demandent déjà pas mal de boulot, je vais chercher une assistante qui t'aidera et…

-Gaara !

-oui ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

- Ma chérie c'est merveilleux, on va avoir un autre bébé…

-Hein ? Qui ? Quoi ? Comment ?

-J'ai fait une erreur de diagnostic ?

-Il y a des chances…

#Shu : Quel boulet !

-Le raton laveur qui ne sait pas faire la différence entre le savon et le liquide vaisselle peut aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis…

-Il n'empêche que moi je ne suis pas monté sur mes grands chevaux en pensant que ma femme était enceinte… Tu t'es bien ridiculisé sur ce coup-là, et tu n'as même pas eu besoin de moi…Total respect.

-Oh ça va !

-Nananère…#

-Alors que t'arrive t-il ?

-Mais rien, j'ai juste… disons besoin de savoir et de te dire que je t'aime…

-Moi aussi Syd, moi aussi… »

Rassuré, Gaara renvoya à Syd sa tendresse une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne le laisse travailler pour sa plus grande joie. La soirée fut morne pour eux deux, enfin surtout pour Gaara qui avait un dîner d'affaires, Sydney avait prétexté qu'elle devait s'occuper des jumeaux pour éviter cette corvée ô combien ennuyeuse. D'où Sydney se retrouva, alors que la Lune montait dans le ciel, à regarder Suna s'endormir. Mais un pressentiment, une présence familière lui fit quitter la chambre bien gardée par le sable /Shukaku le commande à distance, complètement gaga le démon/ et elle se retrouva sur le toit. Pas d'âme qui vive jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève dans la nuit.

« Bonsoir Sydney. »

* * *

**Héhé, je vous laisse sur votre fin, celui qui trouve le personnage qui dit la dernière phrase (**« Bonsoir Sydney. »)**pourra me demander un bonus particulier... Aya t'es hors concours!**

**Pleins de bisous!**

**Axel.**

**Ps: Dreamingfreak je veux la suiteuhhh! Envoie-moi la vite stp!**

**Tafolpamadlaine, idem! **


	7. Sous le dôme

**Ca y est , le voici, le voilà! Le chapitre 7 de SDTJ! Remerciez tous Aya pour son extraordinaire boulot (elle m'a vraiment bien aidée, sans elle le chapitre ne serait pas là et si je l'avais mieux écouté ce serait un exellent chapitre) bref là c'est un chapitre pas trop nul... hein Aya? alors bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 7 Sous le dôme… 

# Blablabla… Blablablablabla…Blabla, et blablabla… pfff tu me saoûles le vieux, ton traité sur la clôture des frontières nord tu peux te le garder, je m'ennuie !#

Dans une grande salle se tenait un dîner officiel comme tant d'autres, les chefs des principaux clans étaient là ainsi que les conseillers, les invités barbants et bien sûr le kage. Parmi tous ces gens, quelqu'un que l'on ne cite jamais mais qui est toujours présent s'ennuyait ferme…

#Youpi voilà la seconde entrée ! Encore une, un plat de poisson, deux de viandes et trois desserts…

Je m'ennuie ! Comment peuvent-ils supporter tout cela ? Non, en fait la question est : comment Gaara peut-il trouver autant d'intérêt à un repas aussi ennuyeux ?

-Parce que cela fait partie de mes fonctions de kage.

-« parce que cela fait partie de mes fonctions de kage » réponds-moi franchement, tu penses ce que tu dis ?

-Absolument.

-Mon pauvre, et pauvre de moi surtout… Je veux sortir, s'il te plait laisse-moi quitter la table ! S'il te plait !#

…

#Hé tu m'écoutes ? Hé Gaara… Mais arrête de parler avec ce vieux, on s'en moque qu'il aime le plat ou non ! Hé Gaara !#

Pas de réponse, le conseiller Kogaru avait accaparé l'attention du kasekage, le détournant ainsi de sa conversation précédente ô combien intéressante pour une autre concernant des « choses » dont le Shukaku se moquait éperdument, cela dit, le démon se riait de tout ce qui n'avait trait ni à la destruction, ni à ses petits, pour résumer il ne s'intéressait à rien.

Donc le démon s'ennuyait dans le corps de son hôte qui lui semblait captivé par la conversation dont tanuki ne captait que des bribes…

« Oui en effet….

-Mais bien évidemment…

-Et car la conjoncture actuelle… »

Une conversation des plus intéressantes non ? Le shukaku regarda le temps s'écouler lentement, très lentement…

# Gaara je m'ennuie ! Laisse-moi partir s'il te plait ! Je serais sage, je veux juste quitter cette salle de torture ! Subir ça un soir sur trois ce n'est pas humain !

-Mais tu n'es pas un humain, tu me fais de la peine Shukaku, te voir ramper comme ça n'est pas dans tes habitudes, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Un mauvais pressentiment ça te va ? J'en ai plus que marre de supporter ça et ce soir encore plus !

-Je vois…

-Alors retourne avec tes chers conseillers et tes discussions barbantes…#

Le Shukaku se retourna dans le corps de son hôte, se mettant en boule pour tenter de s'endormir…Il s'assoupissait devant le deuxième plat de viande lorsqu'un bruit lui fit tendre l'oreille. Intrigué, il regarda comme il pouvait par la fenêtre mais ne vit que la lune pleine au centre d'un ciel d'un bleu si foncé qu'il en paraissait noir, et aucune étoile ne venait s'y accrocher, accentuant le contraste avec la lune. Tout était calme dans Suna, le démon entendait les patrouilles faire leurs rondes, les derniers passants se presser de rentrer chez eux et le bruit des volets que l'on ferme, pourtant un détail clochait, mais lequel…

Soudain une présence, ou plutôt un semblant de présence lui parvint, non il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas ce soir, et pas seulement le dîner.

Un aboiement venant d'un animal familier lui arriva aux oreilles la tonalité reflétait la peur, les animaux sentent le danger et celui avait très peur… Le démon se concentra pour identifier la bête et fut terrifié lorsqu'il y parvint…

Aude…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

_« Bonsoir Sydney »_

Sa maîtresse était sortie quelques minutes avant que la voix ne se fasse entendre. Syd lui avait demandé de veiller sur les bébés donc Aude gardait. La jeune chienne au pelage roux avait gagné son fauteuil fétiche et s'y était installée, gardant néanmoins une oreille dressée et un œil ouvert. Mais elle avait à peine fermé l'œil qu'elle sentit une présence néfaste près de la fenêtre, Aude grogna pour signaler sa présence mais suffisamment bas pour que les bébés ne se réveillent pas, la présence s'éloigna… C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit, la voix…

« Bonsoir Sydney »

Et elle eut peur, danger, il y avait danger, sa maîtresse était en danger. Alors Aude aboya, pour prévenir, que tout le monde soit au courant et que quelqu'un vienne à l'aide de sa maîtresse.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Ce fut comme si quelqu'un lui avait jeté un seau d'eau froide sur la tête, le tanuki commença à s'agiter en Gaara, sentant l'odeur de la mort s'approcher à grands pas. Le démon perçu une, non deux présences, des auras sombres dont l'une si noire qu'elle en semblait provenir tout droit du néant. Shukaku continua de s'agiter, toujours plus inquiet et même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, plus heureux, le sang allait couler, il pouvait le sentir, ses instincts meutriers reprenaient le dessus, ce qui attira l'attention de Gaara qui n'avait plus senti le démon dans cet état depuis longtemps.

#Démon de malheur que se passe t-il ?

-Il y a danger, mes petits sont en danger…

-Quoi ?

-Danger, tu comprends ce que cela veut dire non ? Allez bouge ! #

Gaara s'excusa auprès de ses invités puis gagna ses appartements au pas de course, il entra pour trouver Aude hurlant à la mort, les pattes avant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses enfants pleurant eux aussi mais apparemment indemnes mais nulle trace de sa femme.

Tandis que le sable berçait ses enfants afin de les calmer, ce qui n'était pas une tâche aisée, Gaara scruta le village dans le but d'y trouver Syd mais la seule chose qu'il vit fut un énorme katon embrasant une petite maison…

#Une attaque ?#

Des cris s'élevèrent d'un peu partout, les patrouilles de ninjas arrivants de leurs chemins de rondes tandis qu'en haut d'un toit, sur fond de lune ronde, deux ninjas, sabres en main, s'apprêtaient à se livrer un combat sans merci dans toute la splendeur de leur art.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Makoto Nasaï faisait sa ronde habituelle sur les toits de Suna lorsqu'il vit deux ombres discuter en haut d'un toit, désirant vraisemblablement tenir leur conversation secrète ; il s'approcha donc prudemment en prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Makoto arriva derrière une alcôve et s'y cacha, de là il put enfin voir les deux protagonistes, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il identifia l'épouse de son kage, elle discutait de choses que Makoto ne comprenait pas, trop loin, mais il sut que le ton était froid, et que l'autre, un ninja, n'avait de bonnes intentions, il se prépara donc à s'éclipser, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre, le ninja l'interpella et un fil de chakra l'obligea à les rejoindre sur le toit.

« Tu es Nasaï Makoto non ? Demanda Syd, visiblement peinée de le voir…

-Oui, et vous allez devoir me suivre au bureau de Kasekage-sama Sydney-sama, j'en suis désolé mais tels sont les lois et vous les enfreignez.

-Sydney-sama, le connaîtrais-tu ?

-Laisse-le partir.

-Non, il irait ameuter tout le monde, et nous avons besoin de tranquillité…

-Vous n'êtes pas en position de discuter, je vous arrête ! Dit Makoto d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre alors qu'il tremblait de rage, certes il n'était chuunin que depuis un mois, mais il valait son grade…

-Makoto je suis désolée…Dit Syd d'une voix triste, mais j'ai une chose à accomplir et tu m'en empêches…

-De qu… »

Nasaï Makoto ne put finir sa phrase, le kunai du ninja s'était enfoncé dans sa gorge, son corps s'affaissa sous le rire mauvais de ce dernier.

« Tu es pathétique ma chère…

-C'est toi qu'il l'est, il n'était pas nécessaire de le tuer.

- Règle 32 bis, paragraphe 3b, alinéa 4, ligne 8 : « Un ninja assassin ne doit jamais laisser de témoin » je vais avoir beaucoup de personnes à tuer cette nuit… A commencer par toi Sydney-sama.

-Oh vraiment ?

-Tu n'as aucune chance…**Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu** »

Syd l'esquiva et bondit de toits en toits pour s'éloigner du palais, suivie par le ninja. Ils arrivèrent sur l'arête d'un des plus hauts toits du village et dégainèrent leurs sabres tout en voyant les ninjas de Suna se rassembler et se diriger vers eux.

« Finalement nous n'aurons pas de tranquillité, mais cela sera notre jour de gloire…

-C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Que le monde apprenne notre existence…

-Qu'ils nous craignent et vénèrent…  
**Notre marche vers la lumière commence, les temps s'annoncent sombres… Pour nos ennemis, bientôt le sang coulera à flots, oui, il est temps de tuer…  
Notre plan est en marche, le cours du destin ne peut plus être changé, dans ce monde il n'y a de place que pour les forts…  
Nous sommes la lame vengeresse que rien ne brise, immortelle. Par delà l'espace et le temps nous perpétuons.  
Nous sommes…** /**_quelqu'un se rappelle de ces phrases énigmatiques de C-C ?_**/

-Les maîtres assassins.

-Tu t'en rappelles donc, je pensais que tu avais oublié notre but… Oui, aujourd'hui tous apprendront l'existence des maîtres assassins, les tueurs de l'ombre, toi, et moi.

-Tu es un fou !

-Non, je suis juste celui qui accomplira la seule mission restée inachevée de notre clan…

-La mort du Kasekage. Tu veux par sa mort monter à la tête du clan…

-Shinichi-sama reconnaît déjà ma valeur, mais pour convaincre Ren de l'eau et Milo du feu, j'ai besoin d'une preuve incontestable de ma puissance…

-Et tu imagines que je vais te laisser faire ?

-Bien sûr que non, je vais te tuer d'abord…

-Comment expliqueras-tu ma mort ?

-Bravo Sydney-sama, les ninjas se regroupent et se dirigent vers nous, vous gagnez du temps, mais cela ne change rien, ma femme attestera de ma bonne foi ainsi que de ma légitime défense, j'ai protégé le kasekage d'un tueur bien infiltré, vous…

Mais passons à l'acte, il est temps de me montrer ce dont vous êtes capable Sydney-sama, que je puisse m'amuser un peu.

-Tu es mort Mitsune. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Les pupilles de Baki s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnu les deux fauteurs de troubles : Solaar Mitsune, le cousin de Sydney-sama, et Sydney-sama en personne. Perchés sur un toit, indifférents au monde qui les entourait, ils s'observèrent longuement, puis tout se passa au ralenti : le sabre de Mitsune s'éleva dans les airs tandis qu'il formait un suiton et Sydney fit de même mais créa un bouclier, le sort d'eau s'écrasa contre ce dernier mais fut repoussé sur les côtés, éclaboussant les ninjas postés aux alentours.

Baki eut pour réflexe de protéger le village et envoya donc des ninjas arrêter les deux assassins, peine perdue : Syd assomma ceux qui s'élancèrent vers elle, mais Mitsune les tua sans pitié avant de recommencer à attaquer Syd avec du Ninjutsu. Elle dévia tous les sorts sauf un qui ne parvint jamais à elle : du sable l'avait stoppé. Gaara apparu aux côtés de Baki, le sable gravitant autour de lui, sable qui virevoltait dans tous les sens pour aller bloquer les jutsus et ainsi préserver le village. Mais ces actions coûtaient beaucoup à Gaara qui devait puiser dans le chakra de Shukaku pour manipuler le sable, Shukaku dont l'attention était tournée vers le palais, plus précisément la partie du palais où ses petits comme ils les appelait s'étaient rendormis.

Lassée de se défendre et voyant que Mitsune avait beaucoup de réserves de chakra, et également une insatiable envie de tuer, Syd se résolu à contre-attaquer, elle passa en mode maître-assassin on et forma une longue série de signes. Elle puisa dans ses réserves puis leva les bras en V et invoqua les puissances occultes lunaires.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » Demanda Gaara à voix haute tandis que Baki et les autres ninjas présents se posaient la même question.

#Gaara, c'est mauvais, recule, recule…

-Explique-toi tanuki.

-Pas maintenant il faut d'abord reculer !#

Le démon créa un immense mur de sable autour des deux combattants empêchant Gaara et les autres de voir ce qu'il se passait. Un silence glacial fut puis on entendit une immense explosion et la terre trembla…Lorsque le mur de sable se baissa, les ninjas découvrir un Mitsune passablement amoché qui était entouré par un bouclier d'air tandis que Syd était indemne à l'autre bout, et au milieu, le néant…

# C'est… un jutsu très ancien, la Stardust Revolution, expliqua Shukaku, les familles qui le possédaient en ont jalousement gardé le secret, mais alors que j'étais encore un jeune démon insouciant, les familles soupçonnées de posséder ce jutsu furent décimées par ce bien même qu'elles cherchaient à protéger…J'ai vu un démon en recevoir une lorsque que un jeune démon encore insouciant, il a failli y laisser sa peau, tu l'aurais vu, il était tout noir…#

« Encore vivant Mitsune ? Demanda Sydney, tu m'as bien énervé, à cause de toi j'ai failli raser le village, et pour ça tu vas payer… »

Syd forma une autre série de signes et un dôme de couleur argent enveloppa le champ de bataille, séparant les deux maîtres assassins du reste du monde.

« Un dôme de la mort, tu te souviens de son principe Mitsune ?

-Il ne disparaîtra qu'à la mort de l'un de nous…

-Oui, c'est toi ou moi, alors passons aux choses sérieuses.

-La mort dans la tradition des maîtres assassins…Au sabre

-Je t'offre le privilège de mourir sous ma lame, c'est grand-père Tsuyuhiko lui-même qui l'a commandé et il me l'a offert pour mes trois ans… J'y tiens beaucoup, elle me porte chance.

-Bien, que la plus fine lame gagne. »

Une bataille des plus techniques commença, d'une précision extrême, les coups étaient lancés, parés, contre-attaqués…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

De l'autre côté du dôme, les ninjas patientaient. 5 minutes passèrent, puis Gaara donna l'ordre de fouiller le périmètre à la recherche d'éventuels complices de Mitsune avant de reposer son regard inquiet sur le dôme.

Deux ninjas amenèrent devant Gaara une Tenten plutôt dépassée par les évènements, de la peur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux, en fait elle était terrifiée…Gaara tourna vers elle un visage impassible si bien qu'elle pensa avoir à faire au psychopathe de douze ans qu'il fut lors de l'examen chuunin.

« Kasekage-sama, nous l'avons trouvée non loin d'ici, elle observait la scène cachée dans unc coin.

-Merci, répondit Gaara tandis que les ninjas s'éloignaient. Que fais-tu ici Tenten ?

-Je… Mitsune m'a demandé de l'accompagner.

-Que faites-vous à Suna ?

-Mitsune veut accomplir une certaine mission.

-Tuer ma femme ? Pourquoi ?

-Non, en fait, la cible c'est toi…

-Quoi ? Mais qui ? Qui a donné cet ordre ? Réponds !

-Je ne sais pas, d'un supérieur du clan certainement, peut-être de Shinichi sama, je n'en sais rien !

-Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas !

-Alors que sais-tu ?

- Pas grand-chose, que Mitsune veut te tuer pour être reconnu dans le clan, que tous les kage sont morts et que Sydney était chargée de te tuer…

-Quoi ! »

Gaara n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre car le dôme disparut laissant place à une Sydney quelque peu ensanglantée. Elle se dirigea sans un regard pour Gaara vers le palais, les ninjas sur son passage s'écartant, effrayés par l'aura aussi impressionnante que meurtrière qui émanait d'elle, sensation accentuée par une forte odeur de mort… Sydney arriva dans sa chambre où Aude l'attendait patiemment sur son fauteuil et alors que la chienne s'élançait vers sa maîtresse afin de fêter son retour, elle se figea et recula la queue entre les pattes jusque sous le lit où elle se fit toute petite, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Gaara, encore abasourdi par ce côté de son épouse qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois auparavant se tourna vers l'endroit où s'était déroulée la bataille et y vit le corps de Mitsune, méconnaissable. Tenten fut emmenée vers une prison pour un interrogatoire ultérieur et les ninjas eurent pour mission de ramener l'ordre dans le village. Quelques minutes après que Syd fut entrée dans leur chambre, Gaara y pénétra à son tour, un rouleau encore scellé dans une main, il la trouva en serviette, sortant de la douche tandis qu'un homme se tenait près de la fenêtre, observant la confusion qui régnait dans le village.

« Gaara, tu es rentré…

-Qui est-ce ?

-Je me nomme Solaar Mu, je suis venu apporter d'importantes nouvelles à Sydney-sama, elle doit rentrer d'urgence au village…

-Merci Mu, tu peux annoncer mon arrivée.

-Bien, je pars donc devant, porte-toi bien Sydney-sama.

-Toi aussi Mu. »

Mu disparut avec une téléportation, laissant une Syd épuisée qui s'affala sur son lit tandis que Gaara ne savait par où commencer, il y avait tant de questions… Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il ouvrit le rouleau qu'il tenait et ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

« Qu'y a-t-il Gaara-chan ?

-L'Hokage est mort.

-…

…

Nous partons pour Konoha, demain.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as bien entendue…Demain.

-Pas avant d'avoir eu des explications et … »

BOUM BOUM BOUM « Kasekage sama, nous avons un problème ! »

Gaara ouvrit à un ninja essoufflé tandis que Syd filait dans la chambre de Milo et Aiolia.

« Que se passe t-il ?

On a retrouvée Solaar Tenten dans sa cellule, la gorge tranchée…

-Quoi ? »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

_Syd forma une autre série de signes et un dôme de couleur argent enveloppa le champ de bataille, séparant les deux maîtres assassins du reste du monde_.

Sydney et Mitsune étaient en plein combat lorsque soudainement, ils ressentirent une forte présence à l'extérieur du dôme…

« Et bien Syd, il semblerait que tu aies des renforts en provenance de la maison-mère…

-Et on dirait que ta femme en a trop dit…

-Quelque soit le vainqueur il aura une petite « discussion » avec elle…

-Oui, on continue ?

-Il ne doit en rester qu'un… »

Et ce un fut Syd. Elle rentra et retrouva son havre de paix, à savoir ses enfants, puis fila sous la douche, elle en sortait lorsque Mu arriva.

« J'ai éliminé ton petit problème…

-Tu as tout observé n'est-ce pas Mu ?

-Je n'ai pu voir que l'extérieur, dont les petites révélations de Tenten…

-Ainsi le souhait de Mitsune s'est réalisé, tout le monde est au courant…

-Exact, il te faut rentrer d'urgence, on craint une guerre interne…

-Je vais rentrer et… »

A ce moment Gaara entra, et son air perdu, complètement perdu troubla le cœur de son épouse, Syd avait beau être un tueur impitoyable à ses heures, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait trahi son clan pour lui…

_**Ce n'est quand même pas rien non ?**_

_**Chapitre 7 SDTJ end.**_

* * *

**Merci à tous!**

**Pleins de bisous!**

**Axel.**

**Ps il y aura un chapitre de SDTJ le 1er de chaque mois, sûr!**


	8. Lorsque la confiance est brisée

**Bonsoir! C'est moi! Comment ça qui suis-je? O.o Oui certes cela fait longtemps mais je suis de retour pour le meilleur et pour le pire je suis déchaînée et certains personnages vont sembler quelque peu ridicule à l'image des êtres qui les inspirent, personne n'est parfait qui plus est je suis juste un peu rancunière; n'est-ce pas Aya? Que veux-tu je ne vais pas être gentille avec une hypocrite pareille, comment ça tu lis plus? ô.ô  
Bref je suis de nouveau là, H -14 pour mes résultats de partiels et c'est les vacances donc pleins de chapitres en prévision puisque, comble du bonheur, l'inspiration est revenue, comme quoi parfois il suffit de dire ce que l'on a sur le coeur.  
Un chapitre pas très joyeux, même pas du tout mais le temps reviendra au beau c'est promis!**

UN GRAND MERCI A TOUS LES REVIEWEURS AINSI QU'AUX LECTEURS, JE VOUS ADORE TOUS!

**Bonne lecture!**

_

* * *

Syd avait beau être un tueur impitoyable à ses heures, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait trahi son clan pour lui…_

**_Ce n'est quand même pas rien non ?_**

Chapitre 8 Lorsque la confiance est brisée.

'Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Cela ne se peut… non, il y a une explication tellement évidente que je ne la vois pas, oui, c'est certainement cela, je ne la vois pas encore mais elle est là… Toute proche… Non, elle n'aurait jamais trahi, elle ne m'aurait jamais utilisé, c'est complètement impossible, juste impossible et…'

« Gaara ? Hey Gaara tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Laissant ses pensées sombres de côté, Gaara leva les yeux vers les deux pupilles aciers de sa femme pour y trouver… de l'inquiétude ?

'Pff'

« Pathétique » Il avait murmuré le dernier mot, mais d'un ton si noir, empli d'une haine qu'il pensait disparue alors qu'au fond de lui les instincts primaires du Shukaku refaisaient surface…Souffrances et douleurs, une envie irrésistible de verser le sang…

« Va t'en »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Syd en s'approchant encore un peu de lui, leurs visages se frôlant. Gaara pouvait sentir le parfum des boucles blondes lui tombant devant les yeux, il savait même exactement dans quelle direction elle regardait, ses océans d'acier retraçant les traits de son tatouage. L'Amour, encore une stupidité…

'Personne ne m'aime sauf moi, ma force réside dans ma solitude, ceux qui s'attachent sont faibles, je ne vis que pour moi et les autres sont là pour me prouver par leur mort mon existence. Personne…'

« Gaara » Reprit Syd d'une voix un peu plus assurée, avec un ton qu'elle voulait ferme. Gaara releva brusquement la tête, une lueur malsaine en provenance directe des abysses de son esprit tourmenté au fond de ses prunelles émeraude.

« Je t'ai dit de partir, laisse-moi !

-Non, je refuse »

On eu cru que sa dernière heure était venue, une forte tempête de sable s'élevait dans la pièce, ravageant bibelots et meubles ; au centre du tourbillon, un Gaara dont le trouble se muait en fureur se dressait, et à ses côtés, luttant contre le sable mortel, Syd lui hurlant de se calmer ; mais l'enfant du sable semblait lointain, intouchable. Un cri, une lueur d'espoir se fit entendre alors que Syd faisait face à ses derniers instants en ce monde : dans la pièce voisine, l'un des jumeaux s'était réveillé et donnait de la voix, Gaara quitta la fiction pour revenir à la réalité, le sable s'estompa et le calma reprit sa place. Le silence qui régna dans la pièce était à couper au couteau, Gaara, sans un regard pour sa compagne toujours à terre, prit la direction de la sortie, ayant un besoin pressant d'air. Syd se releva péniblement et alla calmer Milo qui criait toujours ainsi qu'Aiolia, réveillée par les doux éclats de voix de son jumeau ; la paix reprit sa place dans la chambre et les deux bébés se rendormirent bercés par la berceuse que leur mère chantait amoureusement.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que ses enfants avaient regagné les bras de Morphée, Syd les laissa pour glisser dans un bain chaud et relaxant qui calmerait son corps, qui ressemblait plus alors à une énorme ecchymose, Mitsune avait bien lutté…Elle ne s'aperçut de la plaie béante qui ornait son abdomen qu'à l'instant où ses vêtements tombèrent au sol, immédiatement suivit par la ninja, sans un cri.

Tous les shinobis en faction fouillaient encore le village malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit ; Gaara, indifférent à l'agitation qui l'entourait, marchait en tentant d'ignorer le démon en lui qui l'assommait de conseils en tout genre ainsi que, plus grave encore, les souvenirs du passé dont il avait tant voulu se débarrasser qui ressurgissaient.  
Un seul et même sentiment s'imposait entre tous : la haine, elle revenait à présent, luttant pour reprendre la place que l'amour lui avait dérober dans le cœur de Gaara…

Gaara qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans l'immensité du désert, en proie à une guerre intérieure qu'il ne voulait plus gagner.

'Pourquoi faire ? Tout n'était que mensonge'

Et une fois n'est pas coutume, le démon prit le parti de la raison…

'C'est faux et tu le sais' Dit-il avec ce qu'il pensait être de l'assurance.

'Elle m'a menti, manipulé… Comme tout les autres, je ne suis qu'une mission, rien de plus.'

'Et moi je suis le Mizukage ! Tu t'enfonces et tu me donnes… tu me donnes envie de sang, de mort… Toujours plus…'

Enfin, dans un premier temps avant de réaliser que son intérêt se trouvait… ailleurs, le retour du bon vieux temps.

'P… Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ? Je, moi je…'

'Tu ?' Demanda sournoisement le démon.

'Je l'aimais' Murmura Gaara dans un souffle, d'une voix si faible qu'il semblait s'éteindre, complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête posée sur ses genoux et entourée de ses mains.

'L'Amour, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est, le seul sentiment qui te lie aux autres est la haine, tu ne peux vivre tant qu'ils survivent' Le démon savourait chacune de ses paroles, en mesurant l'impact sur son hôte qui paraissait être redevenu un enfant de six ans.

Nul ne sut ce qu'il se fut dit le reste de cette nuit-là, mais au matin, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil se levait sur le désert, Gaara s'était relevé, son kanji brillant comme ravivé, et marchait vers le village qui doucement s'éveillait, une lueur que l'on pensait disparue au fond des yeux...

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Une journée comme les autres débutait pour Naruto, à savoir un bol de ramen sous le nez ; nulle autre tradition n'était aussi importante que celle-ci et aucune journée ne pouvait bien se dérouler sans ce rituel matinal. Un bol, non deux bols de ramen plus tard, Naruto était fin prêt. Il se rendit donc d'un bon pas chez la vieille afin de recevoir sa mission quotidienne. En chemin il croisa Sanae qui allait au même endroit pour la même raison. Elle arborait un sourire qu'une personne normalement constituée interpréterait comme un sourire radieux mais du point de vue de Naruto cela ressemblait plus à une grimace de douleur, ce dont il s'inquiéta expressément.

« Sanae-chan ça va ? »

L'interpellée se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête, elle hésitait visiblement à parler, comme détentrice d'un secret, d'une nouvelle si importante qu'elle la consumait… Naruto, égal à lui-même ne s'en aperçut pas et content de la réponse, continua son chemin sans pousser plus loin son raisonnement. Le trajet se passa bien, mais alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue du palais du Kage, Sanae n'y tient plus.

« Je vais me marier ! »

« … Hein ? » Fut la première réponse de Naruto jusqu'à ce que ses neurones ne se mettent en marche. « Kiba t'a demandé en mariage ! Waouh ! C'est super ! Bravo et… » Il s'interrompit en voyant l'air gêné de son amie qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre bien qu'il ne saisisse pas la raison de ce malaise. Après un silence quelque peu tendu, Sanae prit une grande inspiration et avoua :

« J'ai accepté la demande de Megumi, mon meilleur ami »

Alors là Naruto n'y comprenait plus rien, pour deux raisons, la première étant qu'aux dernières nouvelles made in Konoha, Sanae et Kiba filaient le parfait amour, les nouvelles ne datant que d'une semaine, il y avait de quoi s'étonner. Naruto se promit mentalement de demander des précisions à Sakura ou Hinata ce qui lui donnerait également une bonne raison pour la voir.  
La seconde raison arriva sous forme de souvenir, deux semaines auparavant s'était déroulée une soirée entre toute la bande dans un bar branché de Konoha, ils avaient tous un peu bu certes, mais Naruto était encore lucide à ce moment-là…

_« Quoi ! Megumi et moi ? » S'était écriée Sanae en réponse à une remarque de Sakura que Naruto n'avait pas entendu. « Jamais ! Sakura comment peux-tu imaginer une telle chose ? C'est mon meilleur ami, JE NE POURRAIS JAMAIS SORTIR AVEC LUI ! »_

_Elle avait paru tellement crédible à ce moment, si pleine de conviction et de sincérité que Sakura s'était sentie horriblement gênée et emplie de remords d'avoir supposé une telle abomination… Comme quoi certaines personnes cachent bien leur jeu. Faux-jeton._** / Note de l'auteur : et je suis polie mais je n'en pense pas moins/**

C'est un Naruto bien pensif qui arriva dans le bureau de l'Hokage qui en le voyant le crû malade et lui donna sa journée. D'où, sans avoir compris grand-chose à ce qu'il s'était passé entre son dernier bol de ramen et l'instant où il se retrouva hors du palais administratif, Naruto devint libre comme l'air pour 24 heures. Il réfléchit un bref instant puis un sourire illumina son visage tandis qu'il relevait la tête et un but bien précis ressemblant à une ninja aux yeux blancs se dessinant dans son esprit alors qu'il prenait la direction de la maison principale de l'un des grands clans du village.

Son impatience le fit courir si bien qu'il ne vit pas le messager en provenance de Suna arriver…

* * *

**Les blabla d'Axel.**

**Quelqu'un saurait où sont les petites pillules roses pour Gaara? Je crois même que le Shukaku va devoir être vacciné...**

**Syd: Quand tu dis "un trou béant" tu penses à un trou de quelle taille? Non parce que je ne voudrais pas de cicatrice, je ne pourrais plus mettre mes petits hauts sexy...  
Axel. --"  
Gaa: C'est effectivement un problème.  
Shu: Ouais!  
Aya : # arrive avec une batte de base-ball# Vous parlez de ma petite soeur là!  
Kis: Pourquoi on est pas dans le chapitre?T.T  
Axel. Je n'avais pas de scène en tête...  
Z2: Et l'inspiration est revenue... Mouais  
Axel. mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? Tu n'es pas dans cette fic Dehors!  
Syd: Et mon trou?  
Shu: Et les petits hauts?  
Kis: Et ma scène?**

**Axel. ARGH! #Met tout le monde dehors à coups de pieds au derrière# Dehors!  
**

**Ita: C'est pour toi qu'il faudrait des pillules roses...  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!**

**Pleins de bisous!**

**Axel.**


	9. Choix et destin

**Bonjour ! Nouveau chapitre comme annoncé dans « l'enfant humain » je l'espère à la hauteur des précédents voire meilleur, quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**RAR : Un immense merci à tous les revieweurs, vous ne saurez jamais à quel point cela fait plaisir d'avoir votre avis et/ou vos encouragements !**

**Maddle-chan : je ne t'ai pas oublié mais j'ai du mal à écrire mon scénario, je te réponds dès que possible ! ô-ô**

Choix et destin.

_**« Sydney-sama ! »**_

Un œil qui s'ouvre puis se referme, un début de journée classique qui commence. Roulée en boule au fond de ses couvertures, elle ne veut pas voir le soleil se lever sur Konoha. Mais les devoirs qui l'attendent ont d'elle, c'est en ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit que Syd se leva fragilement et lentement. D'un pied peu sûr elle gagna l'armoire de sa chambre afin d'y prendre vêtements et armes que tout bon shinobi se doit d'avoir sur lui. Un regard au calendrier l'informe de la date sans grand intérêt, quoique, aujourd'hui était un jour particulier même si pour le moment, la kunoïchi n'arrivait pas à se souvenir en quoi. Un peu plus éveillée une fois sortie de la salle de bain, Syd passa soudainement à la vitesse supérieure : son réveil affichant en lettres lumineuses inquisitrices qu'elle était en retard à son rendez-vous avec l'une de ses cousines préférées, Tenten.

Pourquoi les rues de Konoha sont-elles toujours pleines de monde lorsque l'on est pressé ? N'ayant pas le temps de réfléchir à la question, Sydney se hâtait vers le point de ralliement, l'entrée du quartier Uchiwa, situé au cœur de la ville, désert depuis bien longtemps. Tenten l'attendait avec ses coéquipiers, visiblement sur le point d'aller s'entraîner : Lee aussi excité que d'habitude, hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre ou non, qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour faste : la défaite du génie des Hyuuga face à la persévérance incarnée ; à côté, le dit génie des Hyuuga patientait stoïquement. Lorsqu'elle la vit arriver, Tenten fit de grands signes à sa cousine, imitée peu après par un Lee déchaîné qui vit soudainement trente-six chandelles.

_**« Sydney-sama ! »**_

« Pardon pour le retard, s'excusa Syd en haletant légèrement, saluant d'un signe de tête les trois juunin.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Tenten avec un grand sourire avant de l'entraîner vers le centre-ville par le bras après avoir souhaité un bon entraînement à ses équipiers. Bien, par où commençons-nous ? »

L'estomac de Syd criant famine pour absence de petit-déjeuner, elles débutèrent leur journée de permission par un salon de thé qui servait de délicieux nattos, il était encore tôt mais déjà le village fourmillait d'activités diverses et variées : les marchés s'installaient, les boutiques s'ouvraient, les passants déambulaient et déjà, les troisième voire quatrième âges débutaient leurs parties de go et autres jeux de réflexion. Il était à la base convenu que la journée serait dédiée à la détente, néanmoins, pour Tenten, détente et lancers de kunaï et autres objets pointus étaient synonymes. Les deux kunoïchi gagnèrent donc l'un de leurs terrains d'entraînements favoris, situé non loin du cimetière ; en chemin elles croisèrent la sœur aînée de Syd, Ayame, qui venait de se recueillir, c'est en la voyant que Syd se rappela en quoi la date du jour était importante.

« Cela fait neuf ans n'est-ce pas Onee-san ? »

Toute de noire vêtue comme les années précédentes, Aya acquiesça, toujours accablée par le poids de la culpabilité de ne pas l'avoir vu venir, de pas avoir su déceler les signes annonciateurs du massacre par la lame de son meilleur ami.

« Ne sois pas en retard ce soir Syd, le clan est invité à la soirée organisée en l'honneur de la visite du Kazekage, il serait mal venu que tu brilles par ton absence, idem pour toi Tenten.

- Pourquoi devons-nous venir Ayame-sama ? Demanda Tenten étonnée d'avoir reçu l'invitation six jours plus tôt alors qu'elle n'était pas vraiment haut placé dans la hiérarchie du clan. Vous êtes l'héritière, c'est compréhensible, mais Syd et moi ne sommes que des membres « classiques » du clan. N'est-ce pas Syd ? »

_**« Sydney-sama ! »**_

Sydney se retourna brusquement, regardant autour d'elle mais l'endroit était peu fréquenté, désert même. Personne à l'horizon.

« Quoi ? Euh oui pardon…

-Que t'arrive t-il ? S'enquit Aya qui sentait le trouble hantant sa sœur.

-Rien, j'ai juste l'impression depuis ce matin que l'on m'appelle… C'est stupide, pourquoi devons-nous nous rendre à cette réception ? Cela va être horriblement barbant, encore pire que le conseil des sages du clan.

-Ne te moque pas des anciens, même s'ils sont un peu… lents, leurs conseils nous ont toujours été très utiles, quoiqu'il en soit vous êtes invitées et je vous veux toutes deux à l'heure ce soir !

- Oui Onee-san.

-Bien Ayame-sama »

_**« Sydney-sama ! »**_

Ayame s'éloigna, laissant les deux jeunes avec leurs questions sans réponses qui la regardèrent partir avant de reprendre leur route vers la zone d'entraînement. Deux heures plus tard, elles ramassaient une centaine de kunaï dispersés un peu partout et au moins autant de shurikens.

« Il faudrait un jutsu pour les ramener automatiquement vers nous, soupira Tenten alors qu'elle décrochait un shuriken d'une branche située à plus de 15 mètres de hauteur.

-Je crois que des expériences ont été tentées mais il semblerait que les ninjas aient eu quelques problèmes…

-Du genre ?

-Les armes revenaient trop bien et se plantaient dans leurs propriétaires.

-Ah oui, gênant. »

La discussion continua sur un ton léger, abordant divers thèmes tels que la qualité des armes utilisées lors de l'entraînement, la hausse du prix de ces dernières ou encore la liste probable des invités à la réception qui se promettait ennuyeuse au possible.

« A ton avis, grand-mère Yoko aura-t-elle pensé que je déteste les kimonos de cérémonie ?

-Oui, mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de t'en avoir prévu un pour ce soir ! Dit la ninja aux macarons avec un grand sourire en imaginant la grand-mère choisir avec soin une tenue particulièrement difficile à porter, symbole de noblesse, que sa cousine et elle détestaient tant.

-Je parie que ta mère aura fait de même.

-Malheureusement… »

_**« Sydney-sama ! »**_

« Encore !? Mais ça suffit !

-Syd ?

-Il y a toujours cette voix qui m'appelle, complètement paniquée comme si j'étais en train de me vider de mon sang devant elle…

-Hum… Tu pourrais plaider la folie passagère pour esquiver la réception…

-Et avoir droit au bouillon de légumes infects ? Non merci, tu ne sais pas de quoi grand-mère Yoko est capable…

-J'en ai tout de même une vague idée. Et voilà, c'était le dernier kunaï, on peut rentrer.

-Piouff, je rêve d'un énorme plat de sushi et d'un bon bain chaud…

-Des ramens chez Ichikaru ça ira ? C'est sur notre chemin et il y a des chances que l'on y croise du monde…

-Je te suis, j'ai trop faim pour refuser. »

_**« Sydney-sama ! »**_

Il leur fallu un quart d'heure pour gagner le restaurant de ramens, comme l'avait suspecté Tenten, il y avait d'anciens genins de leur connaissance, l'équipe huit sortait visiblement elle aussi d'un long entraînement et prenait une pause déjeuner bien méritée. Le courant passant plutôt bien entre eux, les deux kunoïchi furent invitées à partager leur table, ce qu'elles acceptèrent volontiers. Une amicale discussion s'engagea, variant entre les entraînements exténuants qui organisaient l'emploi du temps quotidien, le manque de missions et le possible favoritisme au niveau des shinobis désignés pour faire les rares missions, sujet sur lequel Tenten et Kiba étaient particulièrement remontés, ayant étonnement remarqué que les deux élèves des sannin étaient bien occupés… Hasard ? Pas si l'on en croyait les dires de l'homme-chien et de la ninja aux kunaï. La tension montait alors que comme à son habitude, Hinata tentait de calmer le jeu, rapidement stoppée par Shino qui lui demanda de les laisser se défouler et d'attendre que la pression diminue. Elle s'exécuta et bientôt, n'ayant plus rien à critiquer, les deux énervés se calmèrent, conservant néanmoins une certaine frustration.

_**« Sydney-sama ! »**_

Le moment de se séparer vint trop vite, les deux cousines prirent congé de l'équipe huit qui repartit s'entraîner et se dirigèrent vers l'un des centres de soins et d'esthétisme du village, une journée de douceur et de bien-être ayant à la base été prévue. L'après-midi se passa sous le signe de la zen attitude, Tenten s'ennuyait un peu au début, peu habituée à rester les bras croisés mais se laissa rapidement emportée par les enivrantes vapeurs d'encens.

_**« Sydney-sama ! Réveillez-vous ! Sydney-sama ! »**_

« Quoi ? Que ?

-Syd ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Allongée sur l'une des tables de massage du centre, enveloppée dans une douce serviette, Syd avait soudainement relevé la tête, attirant l'attention de sa cousine qui somnolait sur une table voisine.

« Non, rien.

-L'encens t'est monté à la tête ! Détends-toi, il va bientôt falloir y aller et enfiler nos « jolis » kimonos…

-Oui, d'accord »

Elles se rendormirent, profitant des derniers moments de calme et de paix avant l'horreur et l'ennui des réceptions officielles.

_**« Sydney-sama ! »**_

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et le retour dans la demeure du clan n'en fut que plus amer, harponnées respectivement par leur mère et grand-mère, Tenten et Syd furent séparées et ramenées à leur chambre pour n'en sortir qu'une heure après, méconnaissables, les tenues de ninja ayant laisser place aux somptueux kimonos, les armes aux éventails de soie et les sourires aux visages neutres voire ennuyés. Arriva le moment de gagner la salle de réception, le Hokage en personne accueillit Shinichi, chef du clan, et Ayame, faisant simplement partie de la suite, les deux kunoïchi qui s'étaient retrouvées avec grand peine dû à l'important maquillage, n'eurent pas cet honneur. Dans la foule de membres du village tous plus importants les uns que les autres, elles aperçurent Hinata, bien entourée de part son statut d'héritière mais ne purent s'approcher. Une fois tout le monde arrivé, le cinquième Hokage du village de Konoha souhaita officiellement la bienvenue au Kazekage ainsi qu'à son ambassade et la réception proprement dite débuta…

_**« Sydney-sama ! »**_

'Pas encore' Prise de vertige, fatiguée de tant de monde et harcelée par cette voix inconnue, Syd s'éclipsa en direction de la terrasse vide. Elle s'appuya contre la rambarde et inspira à fond, tentant de rétablir sa vision qui défaillait quelque peu, lui donnant une image mouvante et floue de son environnement.

_**« Sydney-sama ! »**_

'Mais qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'appelez-vous sans cesse ?' Un autre décor apparaissait, dans d'autres couleurs, d'autres odeurs, brouillant les sens de la ninja. Et toujours cette même voix harcelante, qui hurlait autant qu'elle pouvait, résonnant dans sa tête.

« Etes-vous bien ? »

Une autre voix la ramena à la réalité, le balcon redevint plus net, la vue sur Konoha aussi. Syd se tourna vers l'homme qui s'intéressait à son état. Tout de bleu et blanc vêtu, un large chapeau sur lequel était inscrit le kanji du vent…

« Kazekage-sama ! Je, non, oui je suis bien, un peu étourdie voilà tout… L'un des rares avantages du maquillage épais était qu'en cet instant, le Kazekage ne pouvait voir le rouge monter au pommettes de son interlocutrice, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le deviner…

Etait-ce son ton si peu sûr ou le fait qu'elle ne tenait debout que par miracle qui fit que le Kazekage lui offrit son bras en soutien ? Lorsque Syd posa sa main dessus avec reconnaissance vinrent d'autres voix, d'autres décors, d'autres sensations, comme souvenirs d'un passé lointain…

_«Qu'est-ce que tu fais en plein désert ?  
__-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait habituellement sur le sable? Je bronze! D'ailleurs dégage tu me fais de l'ombre! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
__-J'habite ici.  
__-Rien à faire!  
__-Tu es vraiment butée...  
__-Tu es collant ! »_

_« ne pleure pas je suis là… »_

_« Merci les aspirants ! Gaara je t'aime...  
__Moi aussi… »_

_« Dis, tu me promets que tu ne me quitteras jamais …  
__-As-tu écouté ce qu'a dit le maître de cérémonie ?  
__-non.  
__Tu aurais dû » _

_« Notre marche vers la lumière commence, les temps s'annoncent sombres… Pour nos ennemis, bientôt le sang coulera à flots, oui, il est temps de tuer… »_

« Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?

-Je non… »

_**« Sydney-sama ! Sydney-sama ! »**_

« Pas encore, que tout cela s'arrête… Murmura Syd d'une voix tremblante.

-Mais vous êtes blessée ! » Syd suivit le regard de son interlocuteur pour tomber sur une énorme tache de sang sur son kimono, au niveau de l'abdomen, puis… tout devint noir...

**_« Sydney-sama !_** Sydney-sama ! Oh mon dieu, un medic vite ! Sydney-sama restez avec nous !

-Que s'est-il passé ? Vite des bandages ! Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang ! »

Syd entrouvrit les yeux pour distinguer de vagues formes humaines autour d'elle, des pleurs d'enfants résonnaient lointainement à ses oreilles et la douleur… Une douleur inqualifiable parcourait chaque fibre de son corps… En plein coeur de Suna, l'agitation régnait comme une tempête de sable...

« Restez avec nous Sydney-sama !

-Allez chercher Gaara-sama, Mio, occupe-toi des enfants ! La civière vite !

-Battez-vous Sydney-sama ! Battez-vous ! »

**

* * *

****Alors ? **

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !**

**Pleins de bisous !**

**Axel.**


End file.
